My Favorite Queen
by Mari-Sousa2
Summary: É uma versão minha sobre o "ano perdido" na Floresta Encantada na visão de Regina, Robin e Roland. E um pouco da imaginação de Henry...
1. Chapter 1

**\- You Are My Favourite Queen -**

**Desclaimer**: Infelizmente, nenhum dos personagens de OUAT me pertencem, mas tomei "posse" desse povo pra escrever essa fic. Hu3hu3hu3

Tem um pouco de OutlawQueen, um bocado de DimplesQueen (pq o Roland é mto cute *w*) Tbm tem QueenBelieve pq eu amo o relacionamento de Regina e Henry e o fato de ela conseguir quebrar a maldição da Branca na 3ª temporada dando um beijo na testa do filho _sem_ seu coração.

Enfim...  
Eu achei uma penca d fic legal em inglês principalmente com o atual spoiler da volta da Verdinha. 8)  
Ainda ñ procurei mtas em português, mas hoje começo a fuçar. e-e  
Vcs ñ tem ideia do tanto que eu gritei "eu sabia" qndo vi a Marian tomar a forma da Zelena.  
E era uma da manhã i-i  
Ñ q a criatura era a Zelena, mas a molier tava mto boazinha.  
Ngm é tão boazinha 8)

Mas ela tava mto boazinha... ¬¬  
E estragou o Happy Ending da Gina mto rápido... por isso desconfiei q tinha treta U-ú  
Enfim²... essa fic é uma ideia q tive...  
E vou postando no dia a dia... slá... '-'  
Deu vontade.

A história se passa bastante na floresta encantada, e só um pouco nos dias atuais...  
Eu meio q mesclei como os momentos da _Familia MillsHood_ afastada.  
O foco maior é Roland, Regina e Robin.  
E claro, temos as frases profundas de Henry :3  
Agora calei.  
Então...

Enjoy—  
E comenta povo. 8D

* * *

****

**1**

_**Na Floresta Encantada...  
**__**Um ano, dois meses e nove semanas antes...**_

HENRY.  
Seus pensamentos ainda eram e sempre seriam seu filho. E apesar de ainda querer a cabeça de sua intrometida irmã e isso de fato ser um ótimo motivo para "seguir em frente" já que queria destruí-la, ao invés de se colocar em um sono profundo... até agora, não significava que Regina conseguia junto a habilidade de ignorar a dor.

Pensou em Henry de novo.  
Sempre pensava, afinal...  
Ele não gostaria que ela se prendesse a algo assim.

Regina suspirou. Não se importando em não usar seus vestidos ao estilo _Evil_ _Queen_, e sim um longo e simples branco, com sandálias sem salto. Todo o reino estava vigiando o castelo, preparando-se para qualquer ataque da sua querida irmãzinha, e tudo o que ela queria fazer agora, era apenas sair de seu maldito e estúpido quarto.

Ela se aproximou da sacada e olhou para os jardins vazios finalmente sentindo algo próximo a alivio, desde que voltara seu coração para seu peito. Girou nos calcanhares e abriu o _closet_ apanhando uma capa simples em um tom vinho muito escuro e jogando-a sobre si. Saiu de seu quarto e andou pelo corredor, desceu as escadas grata por não haver _nenhum_ incomodo em pessoa. Na verdade, apenas Ruby patrulhava aquele espaço do castelo, e como ela estava em sua forma de Lobo, isso a agradou. Afinal, os aposentos da Rainha eram naquela ala, então ninguém a incomodaria... certo? Regina encontrou seus olhos azuis de cachorro e ela abaixou a cabeça e as orelhas fazendo seu caminho de volta como se confirmasse que estava bem. Por um instante, a preocupação e a perseguição de Branca a fez suspirar em pensamento, e ela seguiu a loba até a saída, finalmente avistando o jardim.

Um sorriso mínimo ameaçou aparecer em seu rosto, porem sumiu na mesma rapidez porque _aquela_ _sensação_ de aperto como se alguém esmagasse seu coração com força, ferindo-o sem nunca tirar sua vida.

Ela olhou para seu lugar favorito no castelo.  
Os detalhes de mármore, os estúpidos pássaros que Branca tanto adoravam, os entalhes e detalhes tão belos da paisagem como o pôr-do-sol que parecia quase um pecado dado seu humor e não conseguiu impedir as palavras que saíram de seus lábios quase em um sussurro.

-Henry adoraria conhecer esse lugar pessoalmente...

Foi quando seus sentidos se aguçaram ante ao barulho de uma presença ali.

E apesar da proteção que ela não conseguiu evitar encarar de volta circular o castelo, o fogo do pátio se mantendo aceso e crepitante, Regina estava com uma expressão dura. O cenho ligeiramente franzido, até que fez seu conhecido movimento conjurando as chamas até se formarem na palma de sua mão esquerda. Entretanto, antes de perguntar _quem diabos estava ali_, ela escutou um gemido que a fez juntar as sobrancelhas e por um instante se perguntar o que estava fazendo.

_-Ai!_ – finalmente ele reclamou. Alto e claro.

Uma voz infantil, e não exatamente estranha e que parecia nervosa.

E Regina ainda estava parada, no meio dos jardins, ao menos uns dez metros de sua árvore, quando ele finalmente saiu detrás de uma das pilastras de mármore branco, usando a mesma capa esverdeada e muito longa para o seu tamanho, assim como a camisa e calças que vestia, e também o par de botas...

Que por acaso estava virada como se ele a tivesse calçado de errado, mas dada a forma que caminhava com dificuldade, estava longe de ser isso. Foi quando ela finalmente entendeu, observando seu pé _manco_, que o ferimento na canela e seus olhos negros semicerrados e o cenho franzido...

Ele _tinha_ se machucado.  
Roland.  
Regina se lembrou de seu nome quase que imediatamente.

Ele era uma criança muito adorável para ser esquecida facilmente... e quase se esquecendo de sua bola de fogo, ela usou a outra mão para apagar a chama até finalmente se aproximar do garoto, que agora estava sentado no chão diante da macieira. Um beicinho de um choro contido em seu rosto que ele segurava com grande esforço.

-Roland? – Regina se ajoelhou diante dele, encontrando aquele mesmo olhar de medo quando viu o macaco voador vir em sua direção – Posso ver isso?

Ele finalmente a encarou, a mesma expressão chorosa e um grande esforço para não demonstrar fraqueza segurando as lágrimas e assentindo muito de leve enquanto desviava o olhar do dela. Regina se ajoelhou diante dele, tocando com muito cuidado sua calça e erguendo a barra para que não tocasse na ferida, mas ele gemeu e fungou. Quando ela finalmente viu o estrago, amaldiçoou a si mesma mentalmente.

Uma maldita _parreira armadilha_.  
_Sua_ estúpida árvore armadilha.

Que não tinha se lembrado em desfazer desde que chegou ao castelo, já que ninguém se aproximava delas, além do pequeno, e ela agradeceu aos céus pelo ferimento não ser mais grave... Roland encolheu de novo quando Regina ergueu a mão e o machucado foi coberto por uma leve luz arroxeada que desapareceu junto com as escoriações, em reflexo, ele tinha se distanciado, e arregalado os olhos ao ver o que ela fizera.

-Como...? – Ele tocou a própria perna, onde tinha um machucado, mas agora estava lisa e limpa.

Seus dedos indo de leve na mesma e depois com toques mais fortes e as sobrancelhas ainda juntas.

-Magia. – Regina respondeu simplesmente trazendo de volta a barra de sua calça ao lugar, mas o grande rasgo continuava, fazendo-a juntar as sobrancelhas também. Então ela ajeitou a bota em seu pé e Roland continuava a olhá-la sem dizer uma palavra. Exatamente como quando ela transformara o macaco voador em um brinquedo de pelúcia e o entregou a ele.

-Você é a Rainha Má... – O sorriso de Regina sumiu no instante em que a frase escapara dos lábios da criança. Ela alcançou seu olhar, que ainda estava atento a qualquer movimento dela. – Que não parece má... – então o cenho da criança se franziu de novo. Agora em confusão.

E ela sorriu de leve.  
E era quase imperceptível, mas não pra ele.

-Eu era Roland. Mas prefiro Regina.

-Gina. – disse ele puxando o G do fundo da garganta e ela achou seu novo apelido extremamente adorável. Assim como ele. Seu lindo rosto foi agraciado com um sorriso, e ela não conseguiu evitar sorrir também ao ver as covinhas em suas bochechas, e Regina não resistiu em levar a mão aos seus cachos levando o cabelo longo para longe dos olhos e parando apenas ao tocar sua bochecha em um carinho. Roland escorou a cabeça em sua mão e ela não havia percebido que naquele instante, a sensação de dor tinha sumido...

Até porque, Roland levou uma das mãos ao estomago que roncou alto fazendo ambos rirem.  
Regina se pôs de pé, e ele continuou sentado no mesmo lugar. Ela deu a volta contornando-o e estendeu o braço para uma maça, tirando a fruta vermelha da árvore então voltou-se para a criança. Roland olhou dela para o alimento, apanhando-a timidamente com as duas mãos.

-Coma.

Por fim, ele sorriu de novo, e dessa vez quando Regina prendeu seu olhar no menino ela temeu não ser capaz de ignorar a dor, até porque seu peito se aqueceu. Roland inevitavelmente lhe trouxera uma razão maior que a de destruir Zelena. Ele lhe lembrava Henry quando tinha sua idade...

Lhe lembrava de Branca, ou qualquer criança que não havia perdido ou destruído.  
E sim...  
... ela temeu ser capaz de destruí-lo.

**Nova Iorque.  
****Dias Atuais**.

ANTES DE CHEGAR AOS ÚLTIMOS DEGRAUS, Robin ouviu a voz de Marian.

-O que eu disse pra você? – ela gritava. Ele andou a passos rápidos e parou na sacada. A voz chorosa de Roland quebrou seu coração em milhares de pedaços, e por um momento, apenas por um pequeno momento, ele sabia que concordaria com ele. – São maçãs vermelhas, Roland. Eu já disse a você que pode ter qualquer coisa, menos as maçãs!

-Eu gosto de maçãs... – respondeu ele e Robin deu outro passo a diante. Roland olhou para seu pai quando respondeu. – E eu quero voltar pra casa! Sinto falta da Gina...!

Furioso e ao mesmo tempo magoado...  
Marian deu um passo na direção do filho, e ele deu a volta no sofá fugindo dela.  
Correndo para _seus_ braços.

-Robin...

-Papa, eu quero voltar pra casa... – ele repetiu, a voz ainda mais quebradiça que antes. Os olhos castanhos de sua esposa encontraram os seus, e ele sabia. Ele concordava também. Os olhos de Marian, não eram os de Regina.

_Nunca_ seriam, e apesar da "tempestade" estar à porta, e Roland abraçá-lo pelo pescoço enquanto pedia por _ela,_ assim como _seu_ coração desde que chegaram ali, ele apenas retribuiu ao carinho do filho.

-Estou tentando, Robin... De verdade, eu estou tentando.

-Marian, escute... – mas ela estava no embalo. – Desde que chegamos, tenho tentado ser a esposa perfeita pra você, a mulher que sempre esteve ao seu lado, e o que recebo? Você mais afastado do que nunca, esperando... Desejando que eu fosse outra pessoa, e meu próprio filho dizendo isso para mim mesma. - ela continuou agora mais estridente - A árvore de Regina, tem maçãs deliciosas, seu suflê de chocolate é muito gostoso, sua lasanha é tão boa quanto a da Vovó. Adoro quando ela me leva para tomar sorvete.

Ela gesticulava e andava pelo espaço enquanto falava.  
Robin continuou no mesmo lugar e Roland agarrado a ele o rosto escondido na curvatura de seu pescoço.

-Papa... – Roland falou mais uma vez.

Ele tentava de toda forma não olhar para a mãe.  
Robin tirou um pouco do cabelo de seu rosto.

-Filho, vá para seu quarto um pouco, ok...? Já ponho você pra dormir.

Ele o desceu de seu colo gentilmente e Roland deu a volta em silêncio, evitando olhar para a mãe e apanhando seu macaco de pelúcia. Marian acompanhou seus movimentos, até a porta se fechar, enquanto Robin continuou olhando para ela durante o processo.

-Não me olhe assim... – pediu ela dando a volta também e parando na cozinha.

E então abriu o forno, mexeu no prato lá dentro e fechou a porta de novo.

-Nunca vi você gritar com Roland dessa forma...

-Estou cansada... – confessou ela. O olhar pesado. – Estou cansada de ouvir sobre Regina. Primeiro você, que apesar de não falar seu nome ou olhar naquela maldita foto do celular mais, sei que não consegue tirá-la da cabeça. E Roland... Estou cansada, Robin.

-Eu sinto muito... – ele se aproximou e para sua surpresa, ela se jogou em seus braços abraçando-o apertado.

_**Ainda nos dias atuais.  
**__**Momentos mais tarde...**_

_REGINA LEVANTOU O ROSTO PARA EMMA.  
__A loira tinha uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e o maldito olhar cético.  
__Ela tinha olhares céticos. Por que alguém tinha que usá-los nela?!_

_-E então?_

_-E então o quê?_

_Agora a outra sobrancelha._

_-Quer falar, ao invés de ficar me olhando assim?_

_-Não. – respondeu ela por fim sorrindo. – É engraçado fazer isso, além do mais... Você tá me olhando pior. – e deu um passo para trás._

_-Emma, acha mesmo que vamos chegar lá, encontrá-los e não ter nenhum tipo de problema no processo? Nada. Zero?!_

_-Quando você fala tão positivamente, parece que vai dar tudo certo._

_-Você é impossível..._

_-Zelena não é estúpida..._

_-Eu sei. E Robin está atento aos seus movimentos agora._

_-Exato. E isso pode trazer problemas para ele, e colocar Roland em perigo também. E me lembre de novo por que estamos no seu maldito fusca amarelo?_

_-Porque você não tem carro?! - provavelmente era pra ser uma pergunta retórica._

_-Eu tenho um carro._

_-Ele não funciona._

_-Você perguntou se tenho um carro, além do mais seu pai tem a caminhonete, e pelo menos mais outros trinta modelos em Storybrooke, inclusive o vermelhão da Lobinha, o que seria preferível a essa lata velha idiota._

_-Ele anda, quer parar de reclamar?_

_-Não._

_-Chegamos._

_-Graças a Deus._

_-Eu que o diga... – ela estava fechando a porta assim como Regina e ergueram os olhos para o apartamento._

_-É aqui?_

_-Não. São três quadras daqui..._

_-Em que direção?_

_-Adiante._

_Regina ergueu a cabeça observando as sacadas.  
__Procurando um sinal de Roland ou Robin.  
__Ou Zelena.  
__E franziu o cenho ligeiramente e angulou a cabeça quando Emma seguiu por um beco._

_-Onde está indo?_

_-Vamos entrar pela escada de incêndio. Dá pra pular a janela e teremos acesso direto ao apartamento... – ela parou quando Emma ergueu a cabeça para a escada. Ela correu até a parede e puxou a ponta consigo fazendo um barulho ignorado pelo som do trânsito de Nova Iorque._

_-É irritantemente alto... – murmurou Regina franzindo o cenho e angulando a cabeça levemente para a possível escalada. Algo mais que literalmente impossível com seus saltos._

_-É... – confessou Emma. – Eu senti falta disso._

_Por fim, ela puxou as escadas para baixo e a fitou._

_-Onde é a porta da frente?_

_-Você continua pelo corredor, é a primeira a esquerda... Mas precisa tocar o interfone... – e se interrompeu. – Por que está me perguntando isso?_

_-Abra a porta, vou pela frente. – disse ela enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e dando a volta para a entrada. Emma a seguiu._

_-Como assim?!_

_-Abra a porta._

_-Regina... – ela bufou irritada e subiu as escadas, mas franziu o cenho para a porta aberta._

_No segundo seguinte, a voz de "Marian" atingiu seus ouvidos e ela congelou antes de voltar a sacada._

_-Roland! – ela gritava pelo garoto. Emma esperou um momento._

_Não precisou de mais que dez segundos para notar que ela estava seguindo pelo corredor, a porta da frente estava aberta. Vestindo um casaco cinzento longo, jeans negros e botas de caminhada, o cabelo castanho solto e encaracolado. Sua silhueta sumiu pelo corredor._

_Regina. Pensou Emma e conseguiu se esgueirar pela janela.  
__Foi quando ela viu.  
__Inferno...  
__Sangue. Respingos de sangue pelo apartamento que seguiam para um dos quartos._

_-Roland! – Sentiu-se tremer por dentro. A voz de "Marian" era furiosa..._

_-Fique longe! - gritou o garoto de volta. Emma puxou sua arma da bota e a engatilhou._

_Ela parou poucos passos do corredor, se virasse e desse de cara com Marian, ela podia fazer alguma coisa com Roland... Merda. Merda. Merda._

_Gemidos tiraram sua atenção da voz furiosa da mulher e assustada do garoto, se eles não estivessem indo na direção de Regina, ela definitivamente encontraria a irmã pessoalmente para uma "dr". Respirou fundo erguendo a cabeça para o alto e então subiu as escadas do porão._

_E lá estava ele, caído no chão e sangrando.  
__Mil vezes merda._

_SUA MÃO FORMIGAVA.  
__Ela quase podia sentir sua raiva a magia.  
__E isso doía._

_Principalmente quando se obrigou a se esconder ao ouvir a voz de Marian/Zelena.  
__Queria colocar sua irmã de costas e lhe dar palmadas até que se sentisse satisfeita.  
__Não era exatamente a irmã mais nova agora... E sentiu algo em seu coração literalmente congelar quando ouviu a voz infantil de Roland.  
__E precisou de toda a força que possuía para não chutar o portão de aço e ir até ele._

_-Me solta! – Gritou ele._

_-Se acalme filho... Vai ficar tudo bem!_

_-Não vai! Me larga! Não quero você! Papa!_

_-Roland, não seja teimoso._

_-Quero voltar pra casa...! Quero ver a Gina, Little John, o Henry... a Emma. Quero..._

_-JÁ CHEGA! – explodiu Zelena._

_Ela não aguentou mais e enfim chutou o portão. Por um momento, seu pé protestou, mas ignorou completamente._

_E para sua sorte extraordinária, ele estava aberto. E isso foi o suficiente para assustar Zelena ao mesmo tempo em que ignorou a dor em seus dedos. Como um pequeno vulto, Roland desceu as escadas apressado, até que ele esbarrou em algo. Na verdade trombou sem nenhum aviso prévio._

_**Nela**.  
__E finalmente ergueu os olhos para fitá-la.  
__E aqueles olhos negros, idênticos aos de sua verdadeira mãe, jamais podiam representar um brilho tão lindo.  
__Regina levou um dos dedos aos lábios e se abaixou ficando de sua altura e não segurando o sorriso em seu rosto.  
__Ele imediatamente se jogou em seus braços._

_Escorando a cabeça em seu ombro e apertando as mãos em torno de seu pescoço com força, e ela o ergueu sem problemas e girou nos calcanhares tentando ser o mais rápida possível para que saísse dali. Por um segundo, sentiu seu corpo tremer de novo, mas era Roland quem tremia._

_-É outro sonho? – sussurrou ele quando estavam do lado de fora. A silhueta de Zelena na entrada._

_Quase conseguia visualizá-la logo atrás de si..._

_-O que? – finalmente, o menino se afastou o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos. – Roland?_

_-É outro sonho não é...? Você não está aqui. Não de verdade._

_-Estou aqui._

_Ele a abraçou de novo. Ainda mais apertado dessa vez, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Dela.  
__O que não era uma mentira... E ao mesmo tempo lhe deu uma sensação ruim no peito._

_-Não... – ela o apertou contra si para provar seu ponto, e lhe passar segurança. Infelizmente não foi suficiente. Ele soluçou em resposta e a abraçou de volta. Um soluço escapando de sua garganta. – Sinto sua falta, Gina. Papai também..._

_-Roland... Eu estou aqui._

_-Amamos você._

Sua mão formigou de novo, e quando ela se pôs sentada, e sentiu as batidas de seu coração descompassadas precisou de mais que alguns segundos para perceber que estava de volta na Cripta de seus pais.

Respirou uma, duas, três vezes, e ao olhar a sua volta, que tudo o que era feito de vidro em seu cofre, estava quebrado. Buscou o ar de novo. Ainda podia senti-lo em seus braços, ouvir sua voz chorosa, ou até mesmo seu pequeno corpo tremendo de medo...

Suas pequenas mãos tentando apertá-la como se temesse que ela sumisse... De novo.  
Mas ela não estava em Nova Iorque. Ela estava na cripta... Sozinha.  
Com tudo a sua volta destruído.

_Quando_ caíra no sono e _como_, lhe seria um mistério para o resto da eternidade...  
Respirou fundo finalmente controlando a respiração e as batidas de seu coração, mas não a dor de cabeça ou o medo. Seu "resgate" a Roland era mesmo um sonho.  
A pontada em seu peito, ficou mais forte.  
E a deixou enfurecida.

"Amamos você".

Regina se levantou. Suas mãos tremiam.  
E aquilo ressoava em sua mente... Refletia em sua alma e fazia seu peito arder.  
_Inferno, Zelena...  
Se fosse realmente Marian de volta, talvez... Talvez fosse mais fácil.  
_Ao menos Roland não estaria no meio de tudo isso.

Ela definitivamente colocaria a irmã em seu colo e lhe daria boas palmadas.  
Ela ficou de pé, ignorando a horrível dor-de-cabeça.  
Robin e Roland.  
Precisava achar uma maneira de salvá-los.  
Não.  
**Ia** achar uma maneira de salvá-los.

* * *

Primeiro capítulo :v  
Slá quantos terão...  
Nem tava nos planos escrever... Q dirá postar. '-'  
mas... hj tem ouat *-*  
então comentem e... :V  
inté 8)


	2. Chapter 2

\- You Are My Favourite Queen -

ROLAND ESTAVA IMPACIENTE.  
E ele não era o único. Robin olhou para seu reflexo no espelho e xingou a si mesmo mentalmente. Estava tão exausto quanto aparentava. Um suspiro escapou do fundo de sua garganta e ele olhou para a figura do filho sentado na beirada da cama e movimentando os pés para frente e para trás impaciente.

O garoto parecia estar atento aos sons infernais de Nova Iorque tentando-se acostumar a eles.  
Mas ele sabia que mesmo parecendo se distrair com a cidade lá fora, ele não conseguia pensar em nada além da cidade a qual pertenciam.

Por fim, ele viu a tensão nos ombros do filho se suavizar mesmo que minimamente, e ele desceu da cama. Caminhando a passos suaves até alcançar seu brinquedo.  
_Seu_ brinquedo de pelúcia _favorito_.

Quando suas mãos seguraram o bicho de pelúcia, ele o abraçou e fechou os olhos. Sua atenção voltada a janela e ao transito de Nova Iorque, ao mesmo tempo em que seus pensamentos estavam de volta a Storybrooke.  
Em uma certa Rainha...  
Roland estava sozinho de novo.

Seu sono foi perturbado dessa vez, e ele não sabia **porquê.**  
Ele alcançou os olhos dela, não sabendo exatamente _quando_ havia adquirido a habilidade de reter tal olhar assassino para alguém, mas o tinha. E sua "mãe" era essa pessoa.

Tentou desviar os olhos para sua janela. De volta aos sons de Nova Iorque, que o mantinham acordado por tanto tempo que ele não se lembrava da última vez que tirou um cochilo além de _agora_ há pouco... Finalmente, ela falou:

-Você está de castigo. – declarou. Como ela podia...? como podia usar a _forma_ de sua mãe, ter os _olhos_ de sua mãe, seu _corpo_... sua _voz_?! Como?! Por... por que? Roland desviou o olhar do seu, cruzando as pernas e apoiando os braços nos joelhos com a atenção ainda na janela. Esticou a mão e apanhou seu macaco de pelúcia, abraçando-o. Foi quando ela se aproximou de novo da beirada de sua cama, e estendeu a mão para ele.

-Me dê.

-O que? – Mas ele já sabia. O olhar duro dela, dizia isso. Olhar esse, que caiu em seu brinquedo. – Não!

-Você está de castigo, e vai me dar isso. Agora.

Por fim, ela arrancou o brinquedo de seus braços, ainda encarando-o furiosa enquanto ele se encostou na cabeceira da cama com extrema força se agarrando ao travesseiro em que antes estava deitado e escondendo o rosto nele. Roland então fechou os olhos lembrando-se do dia em que voltaram a _Storybrooke_ e Regina e David o encontraram perto do acampamento de seu pai, com um machucado no braço.

_-Ei... – a voz _dela _atraiu sua atenção, porém ele continuou encolhido e escorado na árvore, o rosto escondido entre os braços. Ao sentir sua mão em seu ombro, tentando lhe transmitir conforto, ele a repudiou._

_-Não! - mas estava doendo._

_Seu braço doía...  
... Sua cabeça...  
Seu coração. _

_-Vou avisar Robin, que o encontramos. – por uma fresta em seu braço, ele viu David se afastar segurando sua touca. Touca essa que ela aplicou magia de localização para encontrá-lo, e finalmente, ergueu a cabeça encontrando seus olhos castanhos, um sorriso leve em seus lábios que tinham uma pequena cicatriz no lado superior esquerdo e o cabelo curto e negro._

_E ela continuou parada olhando-o.  
Respeitando seu pequeno espaço._

_-Roland, deixe-me ver isso. – ela sabia seu nome._

_Desde quando sabia seu nome?  
__Continuou olhando para ela.  
_Aquela_ expressão firme..._

_-Eu... estou bem. – respondeu ele desviando os olhos dos seus._

_-Ei, você está machucado, e está chorando. Deixe-me ver—_

_-Não estou chorando! – ele se defendeu e quando ela ergueu as sobrancelhas precisou desviar os olhos de novo, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado, até que a ouviu rir. Uma risada baixa e simples._

_-Não está chorando?_

_-Não... homens não choram._

_-Ah. Homens... machistas e estúpidos. – ela suspirou. _

_-Hã?_

_-Nada. – e ainda sorria. – Ok... Olhe para mim. – sua voz era ligeiramente severa. Ele obedeceu. – Ei... – com outro suspiro, ela segurou sua mão e ficou feliz por ele permitir. Com isso, puxou a manga de sua blusa revelando o ferimento. Três linhas em um fundo arranhão. Ela juntou as sobrancelhas erguendo a mão e por fim olhou de novo para ele de novo. – Primeiro, você é uma criança, e não há nada de errado em chorar. Principalmente se estiver doendo Roland, e adultos também choram, sabia?_

_-Você também chora, Gina? _

_Ela o encarou de novo, as sobrancelhas arqueadas mais uma vez, e a atenção de volta a criança.  
Bem, ela também _sabia_ seu nome. _

_-Claro que choro. – respondeu. – Não por um motivo qualquer, mas há algumas coisas que você sente aqui... – ela colocou a mão sobre seu peito e ele a fitou. Rainha Má. Onde estava o Má?! –... Que machucam, às vezes mais que um ferimento no corpo. Você entende não é? _

_-Eu não sei..._

_-Não é errado chorar. – ela tocou sua testa, afastando os cachos de seus olhos enquanto que com a outra mão curou seu braço fazendo magia. Uma luz roxa brilhou em volta do ferimento, levando até mesmo o sangue embora. – Não quando está doendo._

_E sorriu de novo.  
__Roland se jogou em seus braços escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, e Regina quase perdeu o equilíbrio.  
__Nesse momento, a figura de Robin atraiu sua atenção.  
Pairando sobre eles e sorrindo também.  
__Seu filho estava a salvo, e com **ela**._

Roland levantou o rosto para o teto de seu quarto, ainda com o travesseiro entre as mãos, fechou os olhos com força e chorou.

_**Storybrooke.**_

-ISSO NÃO É MEIO RUDE? – A voz de Henry tirou sua atenção, e Regina estava olhando o filho, que vestia uma camisa listrada em vermelho e roxo de manga cumprida, jeans negros e tênis. O cabelo escuro bem penteado e a expressão exatamente como Emma quando achava que ela estava indo um pouquinho longe.

-Estou aberta a sugestões. – respondeu dando de ombros e deixando sobre a mesa o espelho que lhe mostraria Robin, e infelizmente nada havia além de seu reflexo.

-Mãe...

Ela suspirou, colocando as mãos nas sobrancelhas em um reflexo de tentar afastar o nervosismo.  
Infelizmente isso não funcionava nenhum pouco.

-Vamos mãe... podemos tentar de um jeito diferente. Tem...

-Continuo me lembrando de ter _chegado_ a NY...

-O sonho?

Ela assentiu.

-Estava tão perto... não vi o Robin, mas Roland estava com Zelena. E se ele estiver com ela nesse instante então está em perigo e precisamos-

-Mãe...

-Não consigo nem mesmo uma maldita espiada... – ela olhou para o espelho na mesa, e naquele minuto Mary Margaret abriu a porta seguida por David e Killian.

-Então, amor? Algum progresso? – perguntou Killian.

Henry moveu a cabeça em um não.  
Mary Margaret franziu o cenho olhando ao redor e parando-o na mesa.

-Regina?

-Quê?

-Tudo bem?

-Tudo ótimo. – ela suspirou indo até a porta e pegando seu casaco. – Vou dar uma volta...

-Perdemos alguma coisa? – David franziu o cenho.

Enquanto ela saia pela porta em passos pesados, Henry deu de ombros levemente.

-O de sempre, estamos tentando achar um jeito de chegar ao Robin Hood.

Killian se aproximou da mesa da sala de Regina e pegou uma maçã mordendo-a com vontade.  
Mary Margaret encontrou os olhos de Henry e depois de compartilharem uma expressão de empatia ante a cena, eles sorriram. Ela se lembrou de quase dois anos atrás, de volta a Floresta Encantada...

_**Um ano e meio antes...  
**__**De volta ao Castelo da Rainha.**_

_Branca andava pelos corredores, após ter passado por Ruby em sua forma de cachorro.  
Sua amiga patrulhava o castelo sozinha. Até porque, ela preferia assim... _

_Até finalmente chegar ao seu destino, e recordava do nó em seu estomago que parecia ter sido ampliado devido ao enjoo matinal, quando encontrou Roland e Regina nos jardins. Sua madrasta oferecia uma maçã ao garoto, que a pegou com as duas mãos e mordeu com vontade.  
Os dois sorrindo um para o outro._

_Então eles a avistaram.  
A capa grande demais para a criança quase arrastando no chão, a camisa de pano, as calças. Com exceção das botas que calçava, que tinham o tamanho certo para seus pés, mesmo que ele estivesse sentado no chão de concreto, diante da macieira e Regina agora de pé ao seu lado encarando-a com um sorriso leve.  
__Roland deu outra mordida na maçã, e mais uma vez seu estomago embrulhou, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e respirar fundo por um momento.  
Regina se aproximou usando roupas simples e com um olhar preocupado._

_-Branca? – finalmente ela a fitou. Os olhos castanhos lhe trouxeram calma e tranquilidade, algo que sentira falta, mesmo que viesse com um arquear de sobrancelha. – Tudo bem?_

_-Enjoo matinal... – respondeu ela tentando manter os olhos no garoto que parecia se sentir muito bem na presença de Regina, e ela apreciava isso, até porque, um dia antes, ela tinha tentado enterrar o próprio coração e agora tinha uma ponta de um sorriso. Regina merecia sua felicidade, que coincidentemente lhe fora traga em uma versão mini com lindas covinhas e sorriso cativante._

_-Com fome? – Regina lhe ofereceu a maçã que ela segurava, e finalmente encarou seus olhos céticos, por um momento desejando puxar uma espada contra ela. _

_-Não, obrigada._

_Regina sorriu e ela a acompanhou até a macieira e o garoto. _

_-Sente-se um pouco._

_-Okay..._

_Roland as observava ainda comendo.  
E ela parou diante de Branca, encarando-a e perguntando:_

_-Não sentiu enjoo quando estava grávida da Emma?_

_-Não me lembro... – e franziu o cenho sentando-se ao lado de Roland que terminava a maçã em silencio. – Se bem que... _Não_. Estávamos tão preocupados com outras coisas que... não tive tempo de me sentir assim._

_Regina arqueou a sobrancelha._

_-Quê?_

_-Tá falando sério?_

_-_Você_ era uma preocupação e tanto. – ela confessou com um olhar irritado. – Além do mais, tinha também a coisa do Autor e a Malévola. Você sabe... Era tudo ao mesmo tempo, nem me lembro direito se senti toda essas coisas da gravidez. _

_-Sim... – Regina assentiu e sorriu. – Então quer dizer que agora não está preocupada? Achei que tínhamos que ir atrás da Zelena. E destruir minha irmãzinha._

_-Pode ser... – Roland desceu de onde estava e andou pelo jardim olhando para o pôr-do-sol –... mas há uma diferença em nossa batalha contra Zelena... _

_-E seria?_

_-Você._

_-Eu? Por que?_

_-Você está do nosso lado, Regina. – Branca sorriu. – E mesmo que não seja aonde queira estar, fico contente por te ter aqui... _

_-Gina, vem ver isso! – Roland tinha um olhar de fascínio escorado na sacada do castelo chamando-a freneticamente. _

_O sorriso de Branca aumentou._

_-E pelo visto, não sou a única. – E fez um movimento com a cabeça para que ela fosse até o garoto._

_-Roland? – A atenção das duas foi para a figura de Robin Hood que vinha exatamente por onde ela viera. Ruby estava ao seu lado. Ela se levantou e saiu andando em suas quatro patas. _

_Branca arqueou as sobrancelhas quando percebeu seu olhar cair na Rainha e em seu filho.  
__A mão dela no ombro do garoto, que ainda estava atento a paisagem. Os cavalos correndo nos morros logo abaixo do castelo, e um bando de pássaros voando sobre eles.  
__Sorriu de novo.  
__Desejando interna e profundamente que ela _definitivamente_ encontrasse sua felicidade.  
E pelo que via... Estava bem ali. _

_**Presente.  
**__**Storybrooke.**_

Mary Margaret não precisou de mais que dois minutos de caminhada para encontrar Regina.  
Até porque, ela estava escorada na macieira, o olhar perdido no horizonte.  
Se aproximou devagar, a passos lentos, e claro, ela já a havia visto.

-Talvez se eu cruzasse a linha, e simplesmente fosse até lá... - considerou a ideia. O olhar preso no horizonte.

-Já teria feito isso. – ela declarou sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Então _por que_ não vou até lá?

-Emma. – finalmente Regina a fitou. – Emma está encrencada, é por isso que ainda está aqui. O que ela fez a Cruella...

-Como faz isso?

-Ela é minha filha.

-Não... não... isso. Você sempre colocou a Emma em primeiro lugar e isso é coisa de mãe, eu entendo, mas... como consegue decidir entre o que é certo e o que _precisa _ser feito?

Ela deu de ombros em resposta.

-Como você disse, **é** o certo a fazer.

-Não significa que não doa...

-Sim. Eu sei. – ela assentiu de leve. – Às vezes escolhemos o _nosso_ certo, e então... temos problemas no futuro.

-Como três bruxas problemas em forma humana, além do Senhor das Trevas em pessoa nos trazendo problemas?

-Algo do tipo.

-Isso não ajuda.

-Desculpe. – ela sorriu.

-Tudo bem... O que estava tentando fazer quando chegamos?

-Vê-los pelo espelho, só que não deu certo... Não... Funciona.

-Porque te bloqueamos... Anos atrás...

-Algo do tipo.

-E então?

-Com a ajuda da Emma, eu poderia conseguir vê-los... Mas nossa querida loirinha está com problemas e então o máximo que podemos fazer é...

-Esperar?

-Nem pensar. – Regina respirou fundo se levantando. – Regina?

-Eu já esperei demais e... Estou cansada disso.

-E o que vai fazer?

-Tudo o que eu puder...


	3. Chapter 3

– You Are My Favorite Queen –

ROBIN RESPIROU fundo o ar de Nova Iorque, e pela primeira vez que chegou a cidade, e a poluição da mesma não afetou seus pulmões. Sorriu de leve, seu telefone vibrou em seu bolso e ele estendeu a mão para a caneca de cerveja que lhe foi oferecida.

Agradeceu ao _barman_ com um aceno de cabeça e a provou. Era boa...  
E no mesmo instante, sua mente vagou para a floresta encantada, fazendo-o sorrir ao mesmo tempo em que uma estúpida sensação apertava-lhe o peito ao se recordar de um beijo entre ele e Regina.  
_Ela_ o beijara...  
... exatamente como em Storybrooke, quando ele perdera seu coração para Zelena.  
Outro sorriso.

Por um momento, o som do transito da cidade sumiu, assim como suas preocupações, mas o celular em seu bolso vibrou de novo, e ele enfiou a mão puxando-o e atendendo-o.

_-Robin...?_

-Que foi?

_-Você precisa vir pra casa... Roland está... Impossível._

-Algo errado? Ele está bem?

_-Ele não fala comigo, e está gritando por __**ela**__._

-Chego em alguns minutos.

Ela desligou o telefone. Ele tirou um pouco de dinheiro do bolso deixando-o no balcão.  
E começou a andar de volta ao apartamento.  
Por um instante, as lembranças invadindo sua mente de novo...  
E claro, seu coração.

_**Floresta Encantada.  
**__**Um ano e meio Atrás.**_

-Que botas são essas Roland?

-Uh? – seu filho levantou o olhar para ele confuso, a boca cheia de torta e então deu de ombros em resposta, explicando-lhe com a boca cheia. – Gxina me dheu.

-O que? Mastigue, filho...

-Gina me deu.

-Regina? A Rainha?

-Sim... – dado seu histórico com a Rainha e sua tentativa em entrar em um sono profundo até conhecer a irmã esverdeada de Oz que por acaso tentara matá-lo anos antes e agora queria a cabeça dela, não parecia muito...

Como era a palavra?  
Uh... _Promissor_? Mas não o via tão interessado em algo ou alguém desde...  
_Sempre_. Regina perdeu o filho, e Roland perdeu a mãe. Robin não era cego, eles eram para o outro, exatamente o que precisavam. E isso não era só porque ela era uma mulher bonita.

-Você vem passando um tempo com a Rainha.

Em resposta, os olhos negros continuaram presos nos seus e com a boca ainda cheia, ele sorriu movendo efusivamente a cabeça em concordância.  
Robin pegou uma colher e provou a torta que o filho comia.

-Isso está bom... – disse ele. – A Rainha também lhe deu essa torta?

-Sim... eu estava com fome.

-E vocês conversaram?

-Um pouco... ela me deu uma maçã. Mas a Branca chegou, e o John me trouxe pra casa.

-Uma maçã? – ele se lembrou da história da maçã envenenada que ela dera a enteada, e por um mísero instante, seu olhar se tornou preocupado e receoso ao encarar o filho, mas ele estava bem. – Okay... acho que a Rainha e o papai deviam conversar.

-Okay. – Roland voltou sua atenção para a torta.

Robin pediu a Frei Tuck e Pequeno John que olhassem pelo seu filho.  
Ele encontrou Branca, Chapeuzinho e sua avó e até mesmo Zangado no hall do castelo.  
Reunidos em torno de uma grande mesa redonda.  
Quando se aproximou, David estava ao seu lado.

-Ei... Tudo bem?

-Sim. – respondeu Robin. – Temos homens guardando todas as entradas do castelo, inclusive os túneis que eu e a Rainha usamos.

-Bom... – David assentiu. – Se algo estiver errado...

-Saberemos. – Branca completou sua frase e sorriu-lhe. – Robin? Pode me acompanhar em uma caminhada?

-Claro. – ele a seguiu. Os dois iam pelos corredores, os soldados lhe davam vez ou outra um cumprimento com a cabeça, e ele sabia que ela percebera sua insegurança de alguma forma, até porque ela continuava andando ao seu lado, esperando que ele perguntasse. – Roland tem se dado bem com a Rainha...

-Regina sempre foi boa com crianças.

-Ela definitivamente sabe como ser uma mãe...

-Sim.

-O que exatamente houve com seu filho... Henry?

-Meu neto. Ele ficou em Nova Iorque, com minha filha, Emma.

Robin a fitou.

-Neto...?! Filha. – Branca sorriu, ela não o culpava pela expressão confusa.

-Sim... É complicado.

-Uma longa história... pelo que vejo. – disse, e Branca sorriu assentindo de leve.

-É um castelo grande. – respondeu. – E antes que passe por sua cabeça, Roland está seguro.

Robin assentiu de leve gesticulando para que ela liderasse o caminho.  
Branca sorriu.

-É... Eu sei que está. – Declarou ele finalmente.

_**Seis semanas depois...**_

-UH... Gina? – Roland estava sentado no cavalo diante de Regina, e ela lhe entregava o controle do animal.

Um garoto de quatro anos, controlando um cavalo.  
_Seu_ garoto de quatro anos, que normalmente queria apenas apressar o animal indo o mais rápido possível.  
E ela _estava_ lhe dando essa chance.

-Talvez não seja uma boa... – Robin começou, e logicamente foi ignorado.

-Segure firme Roland. O mais curta que conseguir. Se você soltar demais, ele vai pensar que pode correr, mantenha o controle da rédea, e dite a ele assim o quão rápido quer que siga. Entendeu...?

-Acho que sim...

Ele segurou as rédeas e o cavalo não se mexeu.  
Ela tocou seu ombro de novo.

-Bata os pés suavemente. Para ele, significa siga. E faça esse som... – ela fez um barulho com a língua e o animal deu alguns passos adiante. – E então outro diferente. – E esse para parar.

-Okay...

-Parece... Uh... Particularmente prematuro. – murmurou Robin parando ao seu lado e recebendo um olhar cético ao estilo Evil Queen.

Sobrancelha erguida, olhos castanhos analíticos e a boca em uma linha fina.  
Uma _maravilhosa_ linha fina...

-Pra onde vamos? – finalmente Roland perguntou girando para olhar a Rainha logo atrás de si.

Regina ergueu a cabeça e apontou para além das colinas.

-Adiante... há uma cabana nos bosques que pertence ao castelo. Vamos andar um pouco apenas, mas o suficiente para você aprender mais sobre como montar. – ela olhou para Robin. – Me surpreende que nunca tenha o ensinado de volta a floresta...

-Eu tentei. – admitiu ele com um sorriso de leve.

Antes que ela pensasse em perguntar por que, Roland respondeu com outra pergunta.

-Podemos correr?

-Não. – responderam ela e Robin ao mesmo tempo.

-Talvez um outro dia... – Regina sorriu.

Roland movimentou as pernas instruindo o cavalo a andar.

-Mais rápido...!

-Filho, talvez...

-Deixe-o conduzir, Robin.

Conduzir...?  
Ele era um garoto de quatro anos!  
Um garoto de quatro anos que estava muito ansioso para correr.

-Mais rápido...! – Regina não estava se segurando em nenhum lugar no cavalo, mas ela sorria.

Sorria ante a alegria e entusiasmo de Roland. Sua insistência em aumentar o ritmo deles até que alcançaram um leve trote no cavalo. E ainda não parecia nenhum pouco incomodada. Na verdade, pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, ela demonstrava um divertimento idêntico ao de seu filho. Bom, talvez ela se sentisse segura porque era um dos cavalos da guarda real, ou porque ela era a Rainha que sabia fazer Magia, ou então...

... _apenas_ talvez, porque Roland estava rindo e se movendo entusiasmado e muito feliz levando-os, para que fossem de fato mais rápido. E eles estavam indo.  
E ela continuava sorrindo.

_**Dias Atuais.**_

Robin estava atravessando Manhattan com o cenho levemente franzido.  
Não. Ele não conseguia esquecer todos os momentos que vivera com seu filho e Regina de volta à floresta encantada, e agora mais que nunca. Ele se lembrou do _primeiro_ beijo deles.

Não o beijo na floresta enquanto ele se desculpava sentindo-se um imbecil por perder seu coração para Zelena, enquanto ela compreensiva dizia que a simples ideia de perder um filho, não valia o risco... e então ela voltara depois, e enquanto ele ainda se explicava, sentiu suas mãos segurando a gola de seu casaco e puxando-o para um beijo. Mas esse não era o primeiro beijo...

Não.  
Outro sorriso.  
Se lembrava exatamente daquele passeio... Quando ela confessara que sentia saudades do filho Henry para Roland, e ele dizia que também sentia falta de sua mãe, e então que talvez eles estivessem juntos, olhando por eles ali.

Então Regina lhe dissera que seu filho estava vivo, só que não ao seu alcance.  
E ela também contou a ele suas aventuras na Terra do Nunca, e como trouxeram Henry de volta pulando a parte de como ela voltou, até porque, Roland adormecera em seus braços.

Então os dois ergueram os olhos um para o outro.  
Os castanhos presos nos azuis.

-Está começando a escurecer... – disse ela.

-Sim, está. – respondeu Robin. – Talvez devêssemos voltar. – sugeriu ele ainda sem desviar o olhar.

-Talvez. – respondeu ela.


	4. Chapter 4

– You Are My Favorite Queen –

-TEMOS MAIS IDEIAS INÚTEIS A COMPARTILHAR?

A voz cética e o olhar irritado de Regina serviu apenas para Branca erguer as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendição.

-Tudo bem, vamos pensar...

-Tem certeza?

-Falei _pensar_, não compartilhar. Ainda. Pelo menos não se não for u...

-Mãe, olha isso. – Henry estava com o livro aberto no capítulo XXIII.

Exatamente a página em que Regina escolhia fugir de Robin no pub.  
Ela parou ao seu lado.

-O quê?

Mary Margaret e David detiveram suas atenções em Henry.

-Você disse que essa página surgiu para o Robin representando Esperança... E se for exatamente isso o que significa?

-Mas isso nunca aconteceu Henry... Eu não fiz essa escolha.

-Já pensou se... – Mary Margaret começou.

Regina sorriu.  
Um sorriso triste e sincero.  
Ele se calou, já sabendo a resposta seguinte:

-O tempo todo.

-Bom, isso não estava aqui antes.

-Isso o que?

-Isso. – ele apontou com a lupa para o canto esquerdo da página, bem no superior.  
Ela franziu o cenho e aproximou-se da imagem.

-RDM? Que isso?

-Parece um H... – Mary Margaret estava com a cabeça levemente angulada.

-Não sei, mas... não tinha visto?

-Não. Talvez tenha estado aí o tempo todo... – Regina deu de ombros.

-Hm... – Henry ainda tinha o cenho franzido.

Emma vinha com Gancho.  
Eles entraram no apartamento de Mary Margaret, este último com um de seus olhares de súplica.  
Enquanto a loira tinha uma expressão irritadiça.  
Os "Encantados" se encararam.

-Que foi?

-Tudo bem?

-Tudo ótimo.

Mary Margaret capturou o olhar de Regina. Elas pensaram no que acontecera a Cruella e que continuariam a observar Emma, e com um suspiro, a Rainha assentiu dizendo.

-Está pronta?

-Sim... Vamos.

_**De volta a Floresta Encantada.**_

Branca a encontrou em seu quarto.  
Sentada na poltrona, concentrada em um livro.  
Ela se mexeu levemente, e se não a conhecesse por tanto tempo, pensaria que a estava ignorando propositalmente, mas essa era sua sutil maneira de dizer que fora percebida e perguntar o que queria. Finalmente, já que continuou parada diante dela sem dizer uma palavra, Regina suspirou e levantou o olhar para fitá-la.

-Que foi?

-Nada.

-Vamos, Branca. Estou em uma parte boa aqui... Se vai me desconcentrar, faça isso agora.

-Por que está aqui?

-Porque o livro está bom? – ela deu de ombros levemente.

Pergunta retórica.  
_Perguntas_ retóricas... Porque ela nunca parava na primeira.

-Não é isso... pensei que ia ensinar Roland a cavalgar hoje.

-Fizemos isso ontem. E ele foi bem... Robin estava preocupado, só que o menino é um garoto esperto.

-Então onde ele está?

-Pescando com o Ladrão.

-Ah certo. – quase dois minutos inteiros.

-O que foi agora?

-Nada.

-Quer pelo menos sentar? Está me deixando nervosa... – ela estava com sua barriga de cinco meses andando para lá e para cá e encarando a madrasta com um dar de ombros para finalmente dizer:

-Quando _você_ não estiver nervosa, eu não serei...

-Você...? – completou Regina.

-Ou algo do tipo. – ela pegou um pedaço de papel na mesinha de centro colocando-a dentro do livro, fechou-o e o depositou sob seu colo encarando a enteada, que finalmente puxou uma cadeira sentando diante dela.

-Já pensou sobre isso? – Regina franziu o cenho confusa enquanto a expressão de Branca, era no mínimo um sorriso leve e compreensivo. Como se ela fosse compartilhá-lo quando compreendesse a maldita ideia que tinha na cabeça, e que claro ela precisava ouvir.

-Isso o que?

-Você e Robin. – O ultimato veio com um angular de cabeça, e Regina precisou se levantar apenas para ter certeza que sua expressão certa era no mínimo estúpida. Ou que queria estar ouvindo bobagens... Para finalmente, encontrar seus olhos verdes. Um olhar que a fez franzir o cenho imediatamente.

-Está falando sério...? – só podia ser uma estúpida brincadeira. Ela deixou o livro onde estava sentada e caminhou pelo quarto, sendo seguida com um olhar por um momento. – Claro que está... vamos deixar isso claro, Branca. Não existe um "eu e Robin".

-Bom, definitivamente vejo um você e Roland.

-Ele tem quatro anos. – ela jogou os braços para o alto. – Por que estamos tendo essa conversa?!

-Eu sei. – Branca sorriu. – Só estou dizendo que vocês parecem ter alguma conexão...

-Não me olhe assim... – ela ergueu a mão para ela como um pedido para que parasse de vir em sua direção, mas Branca continuou andando devagar até parar pelo menos dois metros dela.

O mesmo olhar significativo no rosto.

-Assim como? Regina, você merece a felicidade. E vi a forma como ele olha pra você... ou você olha para ele. E estou falando do Robin agora.

-Isso é ridículo...

-Claro que não. Você merece... Não falo isso apenas porque Henry acreditava, mas porque você realmente merece ser feliz. E não vai me dizer que ao menos que Robin não seja atraente.

-Branca, pare está bem? Além do mais, o que é isso agora? Você vai virar algum tipo de cupido ou algo do tipo durante nosso tempo aqui? Não estou com humor. Roland não é Henry, e eu também _não_ sou a mãe dele.

-Infelizmente.

Silêncio.

-Mas já parou pra pensar que talvez seja exatamente o que precisa?

-Do que está falando agora?

-Seu _motivo_. Para seguir em frente... Bom, eu esperava ter mais que sua presença no castelo – ela levou a mão levemente ao próprio estomago. – Seria uma grande aventura para nós duas não é? Um novo recomeço... você do meu lado como uma madrasta... a Regina que conheci. Termos _nosso_ momento. Algo verdadeiro.

-Eu sei, mas... É diferente... Você _me_ conhece. E... Eu até poderia ajudá-la, e adoraria cada minuto, porque pouparia a essa criança um pouco do efeito "encantado" ... – elas compartilharam um sorriso. – ainda assim é diferente. Eu não... – e deu de ombros como se isso explicasse tudo.

-É um motivo. Um motivo para seguir em frente. Pense.

-Sim, e atualmente é _destruir_ minha irmã. Achei que já tivéssemos tido essa conversa.

-Não Regina, estou falando de algo que você mereça. E talvez seja Robin e Roland. Uma família... ou pode ser que não sejam eles... e você encontre em outro lugar, só—

-Você realmente está falando sério... Branca, eu acabei de perder o Henry, e você sua filha. Você iria sair por aí _procurando_ sua felicidade? Pesquisando aos arredores da vila algo assim? Vendo em algum tipo de idiota um substituto para seu querido Encantado ou a Emma? Pelo amor de Deus...

-Não é o que eu estou dizendo...

-Escute—

-Não. – ela a cortou com o cenho franzido. Regina sabia porque o olhar de Henry a desarmava. Era _exatamente_ como o olhar de Branca. Talvez, sempre fosse esse o motivo, ela nunca tinha parado para pensar... Até agora. – Vamos... E não olhe pra mim assim. – E agora estava usando sua frase contra ela. - "Ele cheira como floresta", sei... uma floresta _muito_ atraente.

Usou de novo seu olhar assassino na enteada.  
Olhar esse que parecia estar sendo usado em algum tipo de "irmã petulante".  
Inferno. Aí estava a parte _Emma_. Porque seu olhar não funcionava nenhum pouco.

-Sabe, ainda posso te colocar em uma maldição do sono até o bebê nascer. E não me parece uma má ideia agora. Afinal, vou ter que te ouvir ao dobro no discurso motivacional durante a estadia aqui...

-Você não faria isso.

-Me teste.

-Não estou testando...? – ela riu de leve. – Se bem que não é exatamente uma má ideia porque, estou com uma maldita dor nas costas... – ela franziu o cenho e voltou sua caminhada pelo quarto.

Uma das mãos nas costelas e a outra na barriga. O cenho levemente franzido.  
Regina não evitou uma risada baixa que escapou do fundo de sua garganta, enquanto uma Branca com cinco meses continuava sua caminhada pelo cômodo. Foi quando elas os avistaram. Roland vinha correndo com os braços para o alto agitado, Robin vinha logo atrás com um saco grande nas costas e acompanhado de dois de seus Homens Alegres. E como se soubesse que ela estava ali, o menino levantou a cabeça e acenou para ela.

Regina ficou parada olhando-o de volta.

Ele sorriu e se voltou para o pai, que também tinha levantado o olhar para onde ela estava e então começaram de novo uma conversa enquanto mais algumas pessoas se aproximavam... afinal, o Ladrão trazia o jantar da noite.  
O pescado dele e seu grupo.

-Sabe... – ela recomeçou atraindo sua atenção. – Já parou para pensar... E ignore Robin no processo, mesmo que não consiga... enfim...

-Branca... Sua gravidez está realmente afetando seu censo. E aparentemente o meu. – outro suspiro.

Mas ela estava no embalo.

-... Você é para Roland exatamente o que ele precisa que seja, assim como ele é para você... Não estou dizendo para fazer alguma coisa ao estilo "_Rainha_ _Má_" como matar o pai e sequestrar a criança – ela a encarou e antes de dizer algo, Branca continuou ignorando seu olhar. – Até porque sei que não faria isso, só que a companhia dele é boa para você. Assim como a sua é boa para ele.

-Está tagarelando de novo.

-Diga que não sente algo como _isso_.

Ela precisou de uma contagem de três segundos para responder.

-De novo: Ele não é Henry, e eu não sou sua mãe.

-Não, mas não significa que não podem ser um para o outro o que precisam, Regina.

-Acho que esqueceu com quem está lidando... Literalmente. – Regina finalmente girou para encará-la.

Os olhos frios quais ela se lembrava.  
Entretanto, exatamente como se lembrava também, ela a encarou de volta quase que no mesmo tom.  
Porque não ia deixar que ela se perdesse. Henry não estava ali, mas _ela_ estava.

-Eu duvido. E eu conheço você Regina. Sei exatamente _quem_ é.

-Então sabe também que a Rainha está aqui. – ela voltou seu olhar para o jardim. Onde há poucos minutos, vira Roland e Robin e sem olhar para Branca finalizou: – E eventualmente, eles também saberão.

**...**

Dessa vez, Regina estava tentando se concentrar.  
Infelizmente, ela precisava fazer isso...  
... dentro da barreira.

-Devem ter pelo menos uns trinta macacos lá fora...

-Jogue para eles umas bananas e podemos passar. – respondeu Regina atraindo o olhar cético de Branca. – Quê? – e deu de ombros. – Precisamos passar. E eu realmente posso fazer isso sozinha.

-Sério? E não, você não vai sozinha, pela enésima vez.

-Conquistamos o estupido castelo, eles podem ficar...

-Muitos ficarão, mas iremos nessa viagem. Teremos mais pessoas para trazermos, há mais familiares nos arredores. Fim de papo, Regina.

-Claro. Posso conjurá-las se isso for problema... As bananas, digo.

-Por que sua magia afeta tão pouco a Bruxa? – Branca franziu o cenho, Regina apenas respirou fundo e olhou para algum ponto distante.

-Claramente ela tem mais talento...? – sugeriu David.

-Quer manter a cabeça? – Devolveu a Rainha.

Em sua forma de cachorro, Ruby soltou algum tipo de lamento.  
A essa altura, já devia ter se acostumado aquilo, e eles realmente pareciam uma família, só que ainda assim...

-O que diabos ela quer...? – ela olhou para Branca significativamente. – Bela e Bae foram procurar Rumple, e pelo que sabemos, ela quer você... quer dizer, seu filho.

-Você conhece magia, Regina.

-Há tantos feitiços assim envolvendo crianças...? – perguntou Encantado.

-Ficaria surpreso com quantos. – ela soltou um ar que não sabia segurar. – Precisamos voltar para o castelo...

-Poderia nos transportar?

-E atrair mais atenção para _menos_ soldados? Melhor não. – várias cabeças se viraram para ela. – É a Bruxa Má do Oeste, seria melhor se a enfrentássemos em maior número. Posso criar algum tipo de proteção à nossa volta para que não atraiamos muita atenção durante a viagem. Mas temos que ir. Agora.

-Então vamos. – Branca se apressou já de pé.

_**Nova Iorque.  
**__**Dois dias depois.**_

Roland o observou se despedir dele com um beijo em sua testa e então de sua mãe com um nos lábios.  
Seu cenho se franziu levemente acompanhando-o com os olhos, e antes mesmo da porta se fechar, ele desceu da cadeira e seguiu a passos firmes para o quarto.  
Sua mãe o seguiu.

-Você não terminou de comer, Roland.

-Estou satisfeito. – ele foi até a gaveta abrindo-a e retirando da mesma um livro.

Marian assentiu de leve e o deixou sozinho.  
Ele se lembrava das manhãs na mansão de Regina.

Ela preparava seu café e o de Henry então seu pai a abraçava por trás, os dois sorriam e ficavam corados quando ele e Henry brincavam com ambos, e então ele tinha um belo prato de panquecas e suco de laranja para o café e depois um pedaço de chocolate...  
... Ah, e sem esquecer o beijo no rosto que ela lhe dava enquanto passeavam fosse pela cidade até o parque ou a praia, ou até seu escritório apenas para observá-la em seus afazeres de prefeita... ou até mesmo até a o centro da cidade para que Henry pegasse o ônibus para a escola. E então eles tinham o dia deles porque seu pai também tinha seus afazeres com os Homens Alegres, e no fim do dia...

Roland sempre ganhava seu sorvete.  
À noite, ele se lembrou de quando pediu para que ela lesse uma história, porque Frei Tuck teve um incidente e acabou sendo picado por uma cobra e seu pai estava no hospital da cidade e Regina não quis deixá-lo sozinho enquanto seu pai ia visitá-lo. Eram nove horas... ele sabia, porque o desenho do Donald acabava naquele instante.  
Foi a primeira vez que eles estavam sozinhos.  
_Sem Henry e seu pai._

_ -Gina... Você tem alguma história?_

_ -História...? – ela tinha pelo menos mais três quartos vazios na casa, e montou um para ele bem diante da porta de Henry enquanto o dela ficava no fim do corredor. Roland vestia um pijama novo. Algo seu, e não emprestado. Presente dela também. Regina se levantou, olhando ao redor do quarto. _

_ -Algo com dragões. – disse ele de repente se sentindo animado. – Talvez cavaleiros com espadas. e... lanças. _

_ -Gosta desse tipo de histórias?_

_Ele deu de ombros._

_ -É legal. Mas sem beijos no final. Quer dizer, por que histórias tem que ter beijos?_

_Regina riu._

_ -É a essência da história._

_ -O que é esse... esse... uh..._

_ -Essência. – ela puxou as cobertas para cima. Roland sorriu em agradecimento. Seu nariz estava gelado, e a cidade costumava ser fria. Ela se sentou na beirada da cama, e sorriu apertando-o um pouco e fazendo-o rir. – Nesse caso, algo aquilo que traz significado... Sabe o que é significado?_

_ -Sim... – ele assentiu de leve e abriu a boca formando um tipo de "o". – Como magia...? – ela angulou de leve a cabeça confusa. – Como o amor. – e deu de ombros ainda embaixo das cobertas. – Bom, amor é legal... beijos são melosos, mas ainda assim... faz o final feliz. Como você e o papai com seus beijos. _

_Regina corou de leve e riu.  
__Uma risada baixa que veio do fundo da garganta.  
__Então ela se aproximou de Roland de novo ainda apertando-o e lhe deu um demorado beijo na testa.  
__Ele também corou de leve e sorriu._

_ -Algo assim... – admitiu ela com um sorriso e fitando-o. _

_Ela se levantou ainda olhando para o quarto. _

_Com o cenho franzido, Regina parou diante da pequena mesa que Roland usava para colorir seus desenhos, e lá estava o que ela imaginou desejar. O Livro de Henry. Ela pegou um dos desenhos de Roland. Parecia a Floresta Encantada. Cercado por enormes pinheiros, castanheiras e outros tipos de árvores. _

_Uma paisagem maravilhosa feita por um menino de quatro anos._

_Por fim, ela pegou o livro e andou até sua cama._

_ -Você está aí... – disse Roland atraindo sua atenção antes que ela pudesse abri-lo. O menino se sentou e pegou o grande livro, abrindo as páginas até encontrá-la usando vestido negro, o cabelo preso para trás e maquiagem pesada. A Rainha Má. – Aqui. _

_ -Roland... _

_ -Eu me lembro do castelo... – confessou ele passando as mãos de leve sob o livro. – E as maçãs... e também da sua torta. – os dois sorriram. – Você conheceu muitos lugares, Gina?_

_Ela assentiu._

_ -Sim... _

_ -Visitou muitos castelos também?_

_ -E muitos reinos..._

_ -Me fala sobre eles?_

_ -Não queria ouvir uma história?_

_Ele deu de ombros levemente._

_ -Conheço todas as histórias do livro. A da Chapeuzinho, a da Mary Margaret... Da Emma também e até a do Pinóquio... E também a sua... Na verdade, conheço a sua de quando era Rainha, e não gosto._

_ -Não gosta?_

_ -É você aqui... – disse ele apontando para a fotografia. – Mas não é._

_ -Roland?_

_ -Você fazia coisas más... – seu peito se comprimiu por um instante ante a declaração dele. – Até mesmo com a Mary Margaret, mas... Por que não tem você ajudando a Emma? Ou o Henry, e o papa...? Ou a mim? Se eles tivessem colocado nosso passeio a cavalo aqui, teria sido bom não é?_

_Ela assentiu levanto a mão ao seu rosto. _

_ \- Eu costumava ser uma pessoa diferente antes, Roland._

_ -Eu sei. Só que seu cabelo está mais curto... – ele franziu o cenho, aparentemente sua mudança no visual explicava tudo para a criança. – E ainda usa preto... _

_ -Gosto de preto. – ela admitiu tocando-lhe a ponta do nariz. – Sabia que uma vez... Viajei para um lugar muito bonito...? Ele era repleto de cogumelos gigantes que podiam fazer alguém ficar bem maior do que era, ou diminuir ao tamanho de uma formiga?_

_ -Verdade? Que lugar é esse? Você foi com Mary Margaret ou Henry?_

_ -Não... ele era conhecido como o País das Maravilhas._

_Outra vez a surpresa e a boca com um grande "o". _

_ -Você já foi até lá?!_

_ -Sim... – Regina riu. – É ainda mais maravilhoso do que nas histórias..._

_Sua viagem ao País das Maravilhas...  
__Foi sua primeira história.  
_Roland quase saltou de onde estava quando uma voz o tirou de seus devaneios.

-O que é isso? – era sua mãe Marian.

-Uh... O país das Maravilhas.

-Que bobagem é essa agora, Roland?

-É só um livro.

-Quem deu ele pra você?

-Papai trouxe ontem.

-Tudo bem... Quer que eu o leia?

-Não precisa. – disse ele passando as páginas e parando em uma figura ou outra. Até encontrar a Rainha Vermelha. Uma garota loira que se parecia um pouco com Emma, mas usava longos vestidos e tinha um olhar sério como Regina. – Já conheço a história...

-Seu pai o leu para você?

-Não. – disse ele. – Regina leu.

E encontrou o olhar dela.  
Por um instante, não sabia o que significava, e então deu de ombros levemente voltando sua atenção ao livro, até que a ouviu andar para fora de seu quarto.  
Roland o fechou e lembrou-se de _outra_ história_.  
__Uma visita a floresta de Sherwood._

_ -Ei, você poderia ter visitado a mim e o papa!_

_ -Acho meio difícil..._

_ -Estava lá como Rainha também...?_

_ -Sim. – ela olhou para um lugar que não fosse ele, e Roland sabia que não eram memórias que ela gostava de compartilhar. Especialmente com ele, por pensar que era muito novo e não entenderia. Mas ele entendia... eram memórias que a machucavam. E por um momento, não gostou de si mesmo por lembrá-la delas. _

_ -Você não é mais a Rainha Má, Gina. – ele segurou seu rosto entre as mãos para que o encarasse e viu seu olhar surpreso diante da atitude do garoto de quatro anos. _

_ -Não, Roland... – ela suspirou pesadamente. – Mas isso não muda o fato de que um dia eu fui. E se..._

_ -Não. _

_ -Desculpe. Quase me esqueci que você não gosta _dessa_ conversa. _

_ -Você foi embora por muito tempo. Lembra disso?_

_ -Você ficou doente. Como poderia me esquecer? – ela levou seus cachos para trás a fim de tirar o cabelo de seus olhos e ele balançou a cabeça devagar. _

_ -Mas você voltou. _

_ -É... – ela respirou fundo e o afastou até que ele estava com a cabeça de volta ao travesseiro. – Lembra do passeio que fizemos? Tinha uns pássaros..._

_ -Roxos. Eu lembro!_

_ -Sim. Era púrpura. _

_ -Achei que fossem roxo..._

_ -Eles eram... Púrpura era seu nome, e tecnicamente outra cor para roxo... _

_ -Ah._

_Regina riu e o cobriu de novo._

_ -Gosto disso..._

_ -Está frio. E você gosta de sorvete, então é melhor que se cuide, ou teremos que demiti-lo por um tempo. _

_ -Mas eu me comporto... – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. _

_ -Sim, você se comporta... – outro sorriso. _

_ -É como uma mãe, não é Gina?_

_ -O quê?_

_ -Você._

_Ela o fitou. _

_ -Desculpe. _

_ -Não precisa se desculpar, Roland... – e tirou de novo o cabelo de seus olhos sentando-se na beirada da cama, o mais próxima dele outra vez. – Eu disse isso a você de volta a floresta não foi? _

_Ele assentiu de leve. _

_ -Você disse que... eu não era o Henry, mas você se preocupava comigo como..._

_ -Como um filho. – completou ela. – E que também ia te proteger como tal. _

_Ele assentiu de leve._

_ -Queria que fosse minha mãe. – declarou ele. – Ia gostar de ter uma mãe... e ia gostar se fosse você. _

_ -Eu também. – admitiu ela. _

Sem perceber, ele tinha adormecido.  
Lembranças dos últimos dias em Storybrooke antes de voltarem, e da Floresta Encantada em sua cabeça mais que antes. Mas mais ainda, lembranças deles. Ele, Henry, Regina e seu pai.  
Apenas eles...

_**Floresta Encantada.**_

Branca caminhou passando pela pequena multidão, até parar ao lado de Regina e estava caminhando ao seu lado.  
Trinta soldados, dezenove camponeses contando com crianças e velhos – alguns deles nada felizes com a companhia da Rainha Má e logicamente surpresos em vê-la andando ao lado de Branca de Neve e também pela mesma estar protegendo a enteada que tentara matar anos antes...  
... as coisas mudam, certo?

Felizmente eles conseguiram encontrar muitos pelos arredores do reino, e prometeram protege-los da Bruxa do Oeste durante esse período conseguindo bastante aliados...  
Pelo menos mais uns vinte por parte do grupo de Storybrooke e Robin e seus Homens Alegres.

Era muita gente... E claro, um pequeno garoto que veio correndo pela multidão arrastando sua capa longa demais para ele e gritando _seu_ nome sem se importar _se_ os observavam.

-Gina...! – ela sorriu quase imediatamente, se abaixando e recebendo-o nos braços quando ele saltou para ela com um enorme sorriso e a abraçou. E ela o ergueu com naturalidade, passando a impressão de que sempre fora assim.

Que ele sempre esteve ali...

-Roland... O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estava com seu pai nos arredores do castelo... dentro da barreira. Seguros.

-Estamos caçando. Pegamos um peru, mais peixes, quatro raposas – ele erguia os dedos contando a cada animal citado. – Ah, e um pato, mas papai o soltou... Ele era branco. E desse tamanho. – ele fez um movimento com as mãos para representar sua ideia infantil do tamanho do animal, que em sua visão devia ia além do cumprimento normal, e movia a cabeça efusivamente. – E bonito.

-Era um Cisne*. – respondeu a avó de Chapeuzinho com um sorriso leve. A viúva Lucas, que por acaso carregava sua besta em uma das mãos. Sempre armada.

-Ninguém se importou em soltar o Cisne. – a voz de Robin atraiu sua atenção, ele estava agora caminhando ao seu lado e cumprimentou Branca com um aceno de cabeça. – Era realmente bonito... Seria uma pena matá-lo. – declarou com seus olhos presos nos _dela_. Branca estava ao lado de Regina que ainda tinha Roland em seus braços. O garoto movimentava as pernas, ainda se balançando até que escorou a cabeça em seu ombro como fazia com o pai.

Ato esse que para ele e ela acabou se tornando algo natural... No fim, para ela era normal ter a criança perto de si, e não se incomodava em carregá-lo, infelizmente sua reputação a precedia... E para os outros, era e se vestia como a Rainha Má.

-Temos duas carruagens. – disse David se aproximando deles. – É um longo caminho de volta. Podemos?

-Dezessete cavalos... – entoou Regina tentando entrar em sua linha de raciocínio. – Alguns de nós iremos caminhando. Coloque as crianças e os mais velhos na carruagem, e _você_ também. – ela se adiantou antes que Branca falasse alguma coisa.

-Eu não vou—

-Vai sim. – David e Regina disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Robin havia parado ao lado de John na pequena roda que era ela, Regina – com Roland em seus braços que parecia acompanhar a conversa dos adultos em silencio, David, Branca, a avó de Chapeuzinho, Sra. Lucas e Zangado.  
A neta desta última se aproximou deles agora em sua forma humana.

-Gente, precisamos andar.

Até aquele momento eles não haviam percebido a plateia.  
_Todos_ os observavam...

-As coisas realmente mudaram... – murmurou Mestre ajeitando seus óculos.

Zangado lhe deu um leve empurrão nas costas e finalmente começaram a se mover.  
Regina por sua vez, ainda tinha Roland em seus braços e agora Robin caminhava ao seu lado em silêncio.

-Use seus homens para guardarem nosso redor... – disse ela. – Qualquer problema...

-Saberemos. – ele completou sua frase assim como Branca fizera com Encantado na reunião mais cedo. Ela assentiu de leve.

-Não se preocupe. – seu olhar caiu sobre o filho que parecia estar tirando um cochilo ainda escorado no ombro da Rainha. – Roland está bem. – disse ela. – Se houver algum problema... ele está seguro.

-Não duvido. – suas palavras a surpreenderam e também seu sorriso. – O toque de uma mãe, huh?

A frase saiu quase como um sussurro, e quando ela encontrou seus olhos azuis, ele já havia se virado e seguido pelos flancos com seu time. Fazendo sinal para que os Homens Alegres se preparassem ante a qualquer emboscada.

Infelizmente, para sua desgraça, Regina pegou o olhar de Branca sentada na carroça há centímetros diante dela, uma sobrancelha arqueada de forma significativa, e teve certeza que tinha devolvido com a sua franzida porque ela levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e fingiu entrar em algum tipo de conversa com a amiga Chapeuzinho que estava de novo debaixo de seu longo capuz Vermelho.

_**Dias Atuais. **_

-Vocês tiveram um ano bem longo enquanto Henry e eu estávamos em Nova Iorque não é...?

-Minha irmã não era exatamente o tipo de distração que eu procurava quando voltamos pra floresta encantada, mas... – Regina escorou a cabeça suspirando e observando a fina chuva. –... Foi bom tê-la.

-Acha que as coisas seriam diferentes se Zelena não fosse... Bem...

-A Bruxa Má do Oeste?

-Eu diria estragada por Cora.

-Talvez... Mas sabemos que é mais complicado que isso.

-Pensa sobre como seria com você também não é?

-Não abriria mão de Henry.

-Sei que não Regina. Pense... – ela finalmente voltou seu olhar para Emma, que mesmo concentrada na estrada vez ou outra a encarava. – Se tivéssemos feito escolhas diferentes...

-Não gosto muito da palavra destino Emma, mas... parei de contradizê-lo há algum tempo...

-Mas não de pensar nele.

-De forma alguma.

-E quanto a você e o Robin?

-Tivemos alguns momentos.

-Momentos?

-Sim. Quase nos matamos várias vezes.

Ela recebeu um par de olhos azuis surpresos.

-É sério?

Regina apenas sorriu.  
A verdade é que tivera um ano para se aproximar de Robin na Floresta Encantada, mas a única pessoa a quem permitiu se aproximar dela fora Roland, e isso por um curto período de tempo...

... O motivo?  
Porque ela descobriu uma tatuagem de leão no braço esquerdo do "Sr. Hood".  
Simples.  
Ah sim, e uma Sininho bem irritada...  
Mas essa era uma história para a próxima...

**...**

_Cisne* = Swan. Era uma referência a Emma já que seu sobrenome significa Cisne em Português. Haha. _


	5. Chapter 5

– You Are My Favorite Queen –

_**Floresta Encantada. **_

-Não está cansada? – a voz da fada verde Sininho a fez angular a cabeça de leve.

O sol estava quase se pondo para a noite, e eles ainda tinham uma bela caminhada de pelo menos mais uma hora pela frente.

-Não estou fazendo nada...

-Ele parece pesado. – ela apontou para Roland _realmente_ adormecido em seus braços.

Tentara colocá-lo em uma carroça pelo menos três vezes, e ele agarrava seu pescoço ou despertara, então preferiu deixá-lo consigo, afinal se sentia mais confortável com ele também. Robin ou seu amigo barbudo e acima do peso tentaram pegar o menino, porém ela lhes assegurou que estava bem e continuou com ele nos braços.

-Mas não é.

-Você não está com um olhar bom...

-Ela me preocupa.

-Zelena?

-Shh. – ela pediu abaixando o tom de voz ligeiramente e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Não quer que saibam que é sua irmã? – sussurrou ela.

-Não me importo com isso. – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Sininho, _magia_ é poderosa. Especialmente magia negra. E nome _é_ um Tabu. Você devia se lembrar disso... Não diga o nome dela, é perigoso.

-Caso você não se lembre, passei boa parte de minha própria eternidade presa na Terra do Nunca e sem magia, Regina. Não me lembro de ensinamentos que não tive.

-Detalhe.

-E quem é a culpada?

-E quem parece guardar mágoa...?

-Esqueça... – outro suspiro. – O que você e Branca descobriram?

-Precisamos fazer uma visita a Rumplestilskin para termos certeza. Vamos esperar notícias de Bela e o filho dele. Os dois voltaram ao castelo para tentar descobrir alguma coisa.

-Baelfire. Sabemos onde ele está?

_-Podemos ter alguma ideia nessa parte._ – Era a voz de Bae, intrometendo-se na conversa. Levou algum tempo até Regina tirar um mini espelho do bolso e as duas finalmente o avistaram. Onde o "projeto de Rumple" estava, ela não tinha ideia, e como ele conseguiu a comunicação, ser filho do Senhor das Trevas poderia ser um bom motivo. – _Bela e eu temos algumas pistas... vamos segui-las e manteremos vocês informados. Mesmo se não conseguirmos encontrar meu pai, podemos fazer outro tipo de visita._

Ele sorriu de alguma forma que lhe dava a resposta.  
Fugira de magia e seu pai durante décadas, e agora estava usando um para encontrar o outro.

-Não existem portais para nos levar a Oz. – respondeu Regina.

-Bom, eu conheço um caminho. – A voz de Robin levou quatro pares de cabeça para a atenção do mesmo. Branca e David atentos a conversa. – Tem certeza que está bem? – ele apontou para Roland ainda adormecido.

-Sim... – ela o fitou sinceramente. Carregou Henry até seus oito anos, e ele era bem mais pesado. Por que todos lhe perguntavam se estava bem? – E você conhece algum caminho para Oz?

-Posso ter conhecido também a Bruxa do Oeste... – Robin deu de ombros e antes que alguém pensasse em alguma coisa...

Eles ouviram um uivo.  
E se olharam.  
Regina e Robin se aproximaram de Branca e ela colocou Roland em seus braços.  
David, Regina e Robin dizendo ao mesmo tempo.

-Fique aqui.

David tirou sua espada da bainha, Sininho olhou para a Rainha e diminuiu seu tamanho até o de uma fada.  
Os outros se prepararam.

-Isso está errado... – Regina murmurou levantando os olhos para o céu.

Tarde demais, ela percebeu e gritou junto com a enteada.

-Emboscada!

_**Dias Atuais.**_

-Já pensou no que vai fazer quando encontrar a Zelena?

Emma recebeu um par de olhos castanhos beirando a fúria ao encontrarem os seus.

-Além de finalmente arrancar seu coração e esmagá-lo?

-Uh...

-Quieta.

-Okay.

De novo, elas voltaram ao silencio.  
Regina escorou a cabeça no banco do passageiro...  
E adormeceu.

-Regina...? – ela sentiu um puxão em seu ombro e despertou imediatamente.

-Chegamos?

-Não... olhe isso.

Regina se pôs de pé.  
Elas estavam na linha de Storybrooke e olhou para Emma.  
As duas encararam o retrovisor que mostrava uma imagem de Roland deitado em sua cama.  
_Robin se aproximou da mesma e levou a mão em sua testa._

_ -Ele está com febre... – disse ele suspirando pesado e se levantando. – Marian, me ajude aqui...?_

_ -Claro. _

_ -Frio... – sussurrou o garoto. _

_ -Chá... – respondeu Marian. Ela voltou sua atenção para a cozinha e Robin mediu sua temperatura._

_ -Isso não é bom..._

_ -Quanto?_

_ -Quarenta e um... precisamos levá-lo a um médico._

_ -Pegue a mochila no quarto... – ele se levantou e ela segurou sua mão antes que alcançasse a porta. – Robin, vai ficar tudo bem. Ok?_

_ -Sim... – ele assentiu e tocou seu rosto em um carinho. – Sei que sim meu amor._

-Pare de me encarar. – pediu Regina sem olhar para Emma e então finalmente encontrando seu olhar.

-Desculpe.

-Como ainda não saímos da cidade...?

-Nós saímos.

-Não é o que parece.

-É porque isso é um sonho. E na verdade... Um cochilo.

-Quê?

Então ela abriu os olhos de repente e franziu o cenho.  
Estavam estacionadas em um posto de gasolina.  
E o carro que usavam não era o fusca amarelo de Emma.

-Que diabos...? – Regina praguejou em pensamento e cutucou Emma. – Ei, acorda...! Emma.

-Que foi?

-Temos que voltar pra estrada...

-Eu acabei de parar...

-Teremos tempo para parar depois, Emma.

-Regina, eu não dormi a noite toda. Só me dê cinco minutos...

-Saia daí. Eu dirijo.

-Sua licença venceu. Vinte e oito anos atrás.

-Que se dane. – ela saiu do carro e abriu sua porta. Como Emma não se moveu, lhe deu um olhar mais que significativo. – Cai fora daí...

-Okay, Okay. – ela foi para o banco do passageiro e escorou de novo.

-Não durma... você não pode dormir agora.

-Você acabou de tirar uma soneca, e eu já disse que estou exausta.

-Emma, tem alguma coisa errada sempre que dormimos, e eu sinto que se fizer isso, Zelena saberá.

Ela a encarou enquanto dava a partida e arrancava com o carro.

-Estou falando sério.

-Tudo bem... – e suspirou ligando o rádio em um Rock pesado.

Regina juntou as sobrancelhas encarando-a.

-Não falei nada. – murmurou em sua voz dando de ombros levemente.

-Mas pensou. – Emma adquiriu uma posição mais alerta.

Ainda tinham duas horas pela frente...  
... malditas e longas duas horas...

_**Floresta Encantada. **_

_ -PAPA...! _

-Roland...! – ele se levantou andando aos trancos e barrancos.

_ -Papa!_

-Roland...! – de novo.

-Se abaixa! – Robin foi jogado ao chão com David.

Os dois rolaram bons metros enquanto um par de macacos voadores passava rasgando o ar acima eles.

-Roland... – ele o procurou com os olhos, não encontrando-o.

Avistou Branca com seu filho. Regina ergueu as duas mãos para a carroça que estavam e girou o corpo lançando duas bolas de fogo em um par de macacos e desintegrando-os.

-Papa! – a voz dele saiu abafada.

David bateu em seu ombro.

-Zelena está aqui?

-Não consigo vê-la...

_Está seguro..._

-Papa!

Então por que ele continuava gritando por ele?

-Roland! – Robin se levantou. David tentou segurá-lo, mas era tarde.

-Robin, não faça isso. – era a voz de Regina.

Ele se virou para fitá-la e por um momento sua voz veio de novo em sua mente.  
_Está seguro...  
_Foi quando ela viu.  
A manga de sua camisa estava rasgada, e isso permitiu que visse **a** tatuagem.  
Nesse instante, ela se desconcentrou e a barreira se desfez. Um dos macacos se lançou sobre Regina. Robin tentou alcançá-la, mas tudo o que teve tempo de fazer foi vê-la sendo jogada metros de distância enquanto gritava seu nome...

... Ao mesmo tempo que seu filho.  
E infelizmente, ele quebrara a proteção que Regina lançou na carroça...

_**De volta a Storybrooke.**_

Henry levantou-se de onde estava com um suspiro.  
Não adiantava. Por mais que procurasse, ele não conseguia simplesmente ver nada.  
Não tinham pistas. O livro era claro. A magia que tinha nele, eram fatos que já aconteceram, e apesar de o Autor tê-los mudado, era inevitável fazer algo a respeito. Praticamente impossível.

-Não devia desistir tão rápido... – a voz de sua avó o fez angular a cabeça para a mesma.

Ela se aproximou a passos lentos até estar sentada ao seu lado.  
Uma xícara de chocolate quente na mão que ofereceu a ele.

-Obrigado.

-Então...?

-Eu venho olhando a página da minha mãe com o Robin há um tempo... – ele confessou puxando a mesma para cima do livro. Regina a rasgou em vários pedaços e então os colou de novo. Ele deu de ombros levemente. – O que viria depois se ela tivesse seguido esse curso?

-Tenho algumas ideias... – Branca sorriu levemente.

-Então... como teria sido para nós?

-Não sei. Talvez Rumplestilskin achasse outra forma de usar a maldição.

-Acha que ele usaria Zelena? Mas se tem que matar aquele que mais ama... ela teria que matá-lo.

-Existem muitos "e se".

-É... – Henry assentiu. – Que foi?

-Você a mudou bastante.

-Ela era essa pessoa quando a conheceu.

-Sim... mas eu não fui capaz de salvá-la. Até porque, eu meio que causei nela essa...

-Como você disse, são muitos "e se".

Mary Margaret sorriu de leve.

-Você está com aquele olhar preocupado, vó.

-Fico pensando como elas vão lidar com essa viagem...

-Vai dar tudo certo.

-Talvez Zelena não ter magia dessa vez seja algo bom. Apenas talvez.

-Com a magia negra, minha mãe não consegue abatê-la...

-É isso que me preocupa. Zelena não tem magia, mas tem Robin e Roland. E pode usar isso contra a Regina. – ele assentiu de leve e ela viu seu olhar perdido.

-Elas vão dar um jeito.

-Sim... Elas vão.

_**Floresta Encantada.**_

Um massacre.

Grande parte dos soldados havia sido morta, e infelizmente, quando Regina fora lançada para longe, sua ilusão – que por acaso era a falsa carroça em que Branca estava com Roland se desfez. Ao perceber que havia sido enganada, em um único ataque, Zelena conseguiu atingir dois aldeões e uma mulher que protegera seu filho junto com Chapeuzinho que ainda era um Lobo, agora desacordado, e Robin.

-Bruxa...! – Robin puxou a flecha do arco mirando-a bem e lançou.

-Ah, sem elogios. – respondeu Zelena sorrindo. – E não dessa vez, lindo.

-Regina! – Sem entender exatamente o que estava fazendo, Branca a puxou para trás de novo e sentiu uma queimação no ombro. Furiosa, Regina se virou para a irmã, e antes que ela pensasse em lhe lançar a bola de fogo, ela a apagou.

-Achei que já tivéssemos passado por isso.

Dessa vez, ela quem fora puxada para trás pela madrasta que fechou os olhos em dor.  
Algo atingiu sua perna.

-Gina! – quando os olhos castanhos se abriram, viu refletidos nele um medo que não pensou que ela poderia demonstrar. Roland veio de seu esconderijo ao vê-la ferida. Curiosa, Zelena movimentou as mãos em um aceno e o garoto estava em seus braços.

-Não. Solte-o.

-Papa!

Zelena sorriu.

-Hm... E eu achando que você estava sofrendo a perda de seu querido filho que ficou para trás...

-Não ouse falar nele... – Regina cuspiu. Branca tentou se mexer e a flecha em seu ombro ardeu um pouco mais. Queimando-o.

-Branca. – David veio em seu socorro, removendo-a flecha com cautela. Ela segurou um grito.

Regina permaneceu imóvel.  
A luz clara, ela percebeu que o que feria sua perna era uma armadilha.  
Algo que Branca iria pisar _se_ ela não a tivesse puxado.

-Achei que queria me destruir, mana. Pensei que eu fosse um motivo pra você. Fiquei magoada agora.

-Zelena...

-Largue-o. – gritou Robin pegando seu arco.

-Seus truques não funcionam aqui, Ladrão. – com um movimento de mão, Zelena lançou a flecha contra a irmã que a segurou, antes que esta, lhe atingisse e a quebrou voltando seu olhar fulminante para a bruxa verde.

-Solte o menino. – ela franziu o cenho para ela.

-Ah, não se preocupe... não irei matá-lo. Ainda. – declarou e sorriu de leve. – Acabo de receber excelentes notícias. Baelfire e Bela encontraram Rumple. Não é maravilhoso? Acho que é hora de irmos para o plano dois. – e riu. – E finalmente poderemos ir adiante com as coisas. O que acha?

-Solte o menino!

-Você realmente se preocupa com ele não é...?

-Não me desafie tanto Zelena... Se quiser me matar, me mate. Satisfaça-se.

-Ah, mas é exatamente o que estou fazendo, maninha. – ela apertou ainda mais Roland. – Você se importa com ele... E _ele_ com você. O que ela é para você, Roland? Sua mama?

Ele ergueu os olhos para Regina.

-Largue-o... Zelena! – ela gritou de novo, o desespero em sua voz.

-Você o ama... e ele a você. – ela odiava se sentir impotente. Odiava sentir seu peito queimar daquela forma assim que a verdade vinha tanto quanto dizia a si mesma durante os últimos dias. Branca continuava lhe gritando que merecia sua felicidade, que tinha o direito de tê-la sem ter que tirar seu coração para afastar a dor, mas era aquela criança quem detivera seu coração de se autodestruir... aos poucos, conquistando-a. – O ama... como se fosse a sua mãe... Regina. Você é patética.

-Apenas deixe-o ir...

Mas seu olhar estava preso em Roland, e ele no dela.  
Também conseguia sentir o olhar de Robin em algum lugar...

-Diga. Ou eu o arranco de—

-Eu o amo sim, Zelena. Como a um filho...! feliz agora? Solte-o. Você tem a mim. – ela abriu os braços. – Venha e pegue. – a outra assentiu sorrindo perigosamente e então ergueu a mão tendo uma adaga na palma. Regina estremeceu. – E vou protegê-lo como um também... Se você tentar algo contra ele vou arrancar a sua cabeça Zelena. Isso é uma promessa. Porque tirar seu coração, não seria nada...

-Ele é minha garantia, "Gina". Uma garantia que você permanecerá exatamente onde está...

David agarrou Branca pela cintura puxando-a para trás quando um pequeno escudo envolveu Regina.  
A armadilha em seu pé foi quebrada, e ela respirou mais levemente e ainda sem desviar o olhar da irmã. Em sua canela tinham marcas de sangue. Foi _quando_ aconteceu. Seu olhar encontrou brevemente o de Robin, e talvez por ele estar exatamente atrás de Zelena, ela disse sem desviar a concentração dele.

-A única garantia que tem ao levar Roland, é que eu vou atrás de você. E não haverá tempo para misericórdia dessa vez...

-Ah, e o que você vai fazer, Regina?

-O que mamãe ensinou, Zelena. – a outra franziu o cenho. – Vou arrancar seu coração... e esmagá-lo até que vire pó em minhas mãos...

-Então apenas terei que fazer primeiro, não é? Podemos?

Foi uma fração de segundo. Ou um piscar.  
Ela levantou a mão para o alto. _Contra_ Roland.  
O garoto fechou os olhos, não antes de visualizá-la uma vez mais.  
Robin encontrou seus olhos mais uma vez e disparou a flecha.

Regina movimentou sua mão e a flecha irrompeu em chamas que atingiu a mão de Zelena, atravessando-a. Imediatamente, ela soltou Roland e ele correu para _ela_, Regina o colocou para trás de si, exatamente como fizera ao protegê-lo do macaco e Robin veio ao encontro do filho tomando-o nos braços.

-Matem eles! – ela ordenou a três pares de macacos, e David lançou sua espada em um deles enquanto Regina pegou o segundo sufocando-o pela garganta e atirando-o no terceiro que quase a alcançou.

Com a mão ferida, Zelena contra atacou e ela se manteve no lugar erguendo um escudo diante de si.

-Estamos próximos da barreira... – sussurrou Branca. – David...

-Estou vendo. Todos para dentro! – gritou ele para os outros que dispararam em direção ao castelo, Robin correu atravessando o filho.

-Pare de tentar enganar a si mesma Regina. _Essa_ é você. E essa criança verá do que é capaz... Assim como

Seu outro filho. Henry. E não poderá fazer nada a respeito. – seu escudo foi rompido e Regina caiu. – Mas eu irei matá-los diante de você... e depois, irei matá-la para provar que sou misericordiosa.

Branca girou para vê-la de joelhos.  
Caída diante de Zelena.

-Não.

-Branca. – David a segurou e seu ombro protestou.

-Me larga... Regina!

-Você é fraca. Não entendo porque Cora te escolheu. Por que Rumplestilskin te escolheu. Ou até mesmo esse menino, que realmente se importa com você... e o pai dele. – Robin olhou de soslaio para o filho dentro da barreira. Seguro por John, e o menino se debatia e gritava para largá-lo. Porque queria ir até _ela_. – Até mesmo sua maior inimiga teme por _sua_ vida.

-Sabe... você realmente devia parar de me subestimar tanto assim. Nossa mãe tentou me ensinar uma coisa... ah é... ela _deu_ você então não poderia saber. – Quase sem terminar a frase, Regina sentiu a pressão em seu pescoço e levantou os olhos para Zelena com a mão direcionada contra ela. Ficou de pé, sendo erguida alguns centímetros no alto e praguejando em pensamento.

-Amor é uma fraqueza. – falou Zelena.

-Errado. – Regina sorriu. – Amor é força. Se você apenas...

-O que você sabe...? – ela apertou seu pescoço. – O que sabe sobre meu passado, sobre minha vida?!

-Que esse é o seu "_e se_".

-Do que está falando?!

-Se tivéssemos nos conhecido antes... talvez... – Regina fechou os olhos. Sua voz quase não saía. Ela tossiu.

-O que? Teríamos sido "irmãs". Não se iluda Regina.

-Não estou... – finalmente aconteceu. Ela bateu o pé no chão sobre um desenho mínimo que parecia ter feito naquele instante, e Zelena levantou o rosto para o céu fechado da Floresta. Raios e trovões marcando o início da noite e uma tremenda tempestade. Regina sorriu quando o aperto em sua garganta diminuiu e Zelena recuou dois passos enquanto ela caia no chão com um baque. – E eu falei sério quando disse que não devia ter saído de Oz.

-_Eu_ terei sua cabeça Regina...

-Não _essa_ noite.

A chuva preencheu o vale em questão de segundos. Sendo derramada pela clareira até alcançá-las como um manto de água cobrindo até onde a vista alcançava. E como magia, _isso_ afetou Zelena e seus poderes.  
Levando-a em uma nuvem de poeira verde.  
Regina tossiu de novo, até que sentiu as mãos de Robin ajudando-a a se levantar.  
Ela prendeu o olhar em seu braço machucado. A tatuagem à mostra e então de volta para ele.

-Ei. Tudo bem?

Ela assentiu de leve e se afastou alguns passos.  
Por fim, sua atenção caiu sobre a trilha de corpos atrás de si. Robin acompanhou seu olhar.

-Separem-se. Mestre, Dunga, Zangado, ajudem com um grupo para recolhermos os mortos... o restante, auxiliem os feridos.

-Tragam todos de volta a barreira. – disse ela com a voz ainda rouca. David assentiu.

-Gina...! – Roland finalmente se soltara do "grande urso" e ela se abaixou para recebê-lo nos braços uma vez mais, ficando de joelhos e Robin ainda ao seu lado. Ele escorou a cabeça em seu ombro e Regina respirou fundo encontrando de novo o olhar de Robin por um breve instante.

-Você está bem, Roland? Ela machucou você?

Em resposta, ele apenas moveu a cabeça e olhou para o pai.

-Ela machucou _você_. – respondeu ele Regina não conseguiu evitar fechar os olhos com força por um breve instante.

-Estou bem. – e o colocou nos braços de Robin. – Vamos manter todos de volta ao castelo, não saiam da barreira. Tenho outros assuntos a cuidar. – Ela se levantou e mancando um pouco, andou até a estrada. Parando diante dos macacos voadores descordados.

-Regina? – Branca se aproximou ainda pressionando o próprio ombro.

-Ela quer a Rainha Má. Ótimo. Darei a ela a Rainha Má. E a você também...

-O que? – sua enteada nem teve tempo para perguntar do que estava falando, porque as duas e os símios desapareceram em uma nuvem púrpura.

David continuou dando ordens auxiliado por Ruby enquanto eles se recuperavam das baixas.  
Roland agora estava seguro nos braços do pai, ainda olhando para onde elas desapareceram.

_**Nova Iorque.**_

-Chegamos.

-É aqui? – Regina levantou o olhar para os prédios da cidade e voltou sua atenção a Emma.

-Dois quarteirões adiante.

-É estupidamente alto...

-Eu sei. Senti falta disso.

-Dejá-vú.

Emma beliscou o próprio braço.

-Me sinto acordada. Você?

-Estou bem, obrigada.

-Se Zelena está nos mantendo afastadas com algum feitiço de sono ou algo assim...

-Com todo o café que bebemos acho difícil ser isso... dessa vez. – ela suspirou. – Podemos?

-Sim. Por aqui... – Emma franziu o cenho de leve. – Como você e Robin se aproximaram na Floresta Encantada?

-Quer fazer essa pergunta... Agora?

-São doze minutos de caminhada.

-Robin e eu não nos aproximamos tão rápido assim... na verdade foi Roland.

-Roland?

-Eu estava me apegando a ele, e tentei afastá-lo. Sua mãe ficou furiosa, Robin ficou furioso... todos se irritaram com minha decisão, e até mesmo Roland, mas eu preferia não ter me aproximado e _me_ encantado por ele.  
Emma sorriu de leve.

-É meio difícil com as covinhas e aquele sorriso fofo...

Regina riu assentindo levemente.

-Sim... ele me trouxe algo que pensei ter deixado em Storybrooke quando voltamos para a Floresta Encantada.

-Henry?

-Esperança.

-Você fica teimando que não pode ser feliz. Isso significa que até mesmo Roland te provou o contrário?

-É... eu posso. E **irei**, Emma. Só que, eventualmente, eu traria a Robin algum tipo de problema da _Rainha_ _Má_, e consequentemente a Roland. E então, eles estão em Nova Iorque sendo cuidados pela minha irmã do mal que se passa por Marian ex esposa dele.

-Desculpe por trazê-la.

-Você a salvaria de qualquer forma... – ela suspirou. – E não, não devia ter feito diferente de qualquer maneira... acho que gostaria que realmente _tivesse_ trago Marian de volta.

Silencio.  
Emma parou.

-É aqui.


	6. Chapter 6

– You Are My Favorite Queen –

_Obviamente um tempo se passou nessa parte, e bem...  
__Eu pensei nos momentos da floresta encantada e eles eram minha prioridade.  
__Minha esperança, é que sejam retratados em "Operação Moongose" e tenhamos mais sobre o ano perdido do pessoal, ou a escolha de Regina (se ela tivesse entrado no pub e conhecido Robin) enfim...  
__Tenho até ideias para essa parte... '-'  
__Maaas, como as lembranças da FE são prioridade aqui, as partes de "Nova Iorque" acabaram, até porque o último episódio "Lily" meio que esmagou minhas esperanças transformando-as em poeira.  
Só espero que algo seja feito sobre isso, e alguém finalmente dê uns tapas na Zelena, mas amo a Bex. (sou meio bipolar com essa fdm) Haha  
__E quero mais do Roland. O pequeno Hobbit/Dimples anda sumido.  
E quero mais dele com a Gina. i-i  
__Enfim²...  
__Espero que continuem gostando da história tanto quanto eu de escrevê-la.  
Um ano inteiro para a floresta encantada e momentos ainda mais maravilhosos para atualmente.  
__Até o próximo capítulo 8)  
__Ah, e comentem._

* * *

_****_

_**Floresta Encantada.  
**__**Uns dias mais tarde.**_

ELES ESTAVAM SEGUROS.  
Robin continuou repetindo isso para si mesmo durante três dias.  
Três. Malditos. Dias.  
E ainda no terceiro dia, Roland se recusava a comer.  
Seu filho estava deitado em sua tenda, debaixo das cobertas e abraçado ao seu brinquedo.  
O macaco de pelúcia que **ela** lhe dera.

Robin observou sua silhueta ainda de costas para ele, sua respiração suave e o movimento de seus braços no macaco de brinquedo. Respirou fundo pensando na razão de ela não aparecer. Depois de seu sumiço levando Branca de Neve consigo e os atacantes, Regina não dera o mínimo sinal de vida, e tampouco permitiu sua entrada ou a de Roland em seus aposentos.

_ "A Rainha não quer ser incomodada"._

Ele ouviu isso... durante as mesmas setenta e duas horas, e estava cansado.  
A preocupação dela para com Roland... não. Não podia ser um equívoco.  
Muito menos uma mentira.

-Roland... O café da manhã está pronto. Vamos comer?

-Não estou com fome.

-Filho, você precisa comer.

-Tudo bem papa, – ele girou para olhá-lo. Um olhar triste. - Só que não estou com fome agora.

-Muito bem... beba um pouco de leite então? Pode ser? Só um pouquinho.

-Só um pouquinho... – Roland se sentou pegando a caneca que Robin lhe ofereceu e ao se sentar, ele provou o leite. Tomando-o devagar e observando nenhum lugar em particular. Ele se levantou, seu amigo estava logo atrás de si.

-Robin.

-Ei, John. Poderia ficar com ele um minuto?

-Claro, Robin. Precisa de ajuda?

-Não... tenho que visitar uma pessoa. Não demoro.

-Tudo bem.

* * *

DAVID SE LEMBRAVA MUITO BEM DO SUSTO.  
Branca tinha acabado de abrir as portas e o avistado, e antes mesmo delas se fecharem, Robin Hood entrou empurrando a madeira com tamanha força, que elas podiam se romper nas dobradiças.

-Whoa... Robin? – O olhar de Branca era o seu, e antes mesmo que eles tentassem entender o que tinha acontecido ou o que diabos estava errado, ele disse em forma de pergunta:

-Onde está a Rainha? – Sua voz saiu furiosa.

Branca imediatamente se levantou da cadeira, o olhar preocupado e a expressão confusa.  
Ele não a culpava, os dois tiveram uma conversa há alguns dias sobre Regina, e o fato de que ela era confiável com Roland, mas a Rainha se recusava a ver seu filho há malditos três dias, e não podia permitir que isso continuasse.  
Até porque, ninguém além de seu filho – e ele claro, mas não admitiria em voz alta – sofria com a ausência dela.

O casal se olhou, aumentando sua irritação.  
Chapeuzinho estava ao lado de Branca antes mesmo de avistá-la vindo.  
Os olhos azuis analisando-o perigosamente.

-Onde. Ela. Está?

-Nas masmorras. – respondeu Ruby. – Está interrogando os prisioneiros.

-Interrogando... – Robin franziu o cenho de leve ainda andando até elas. – Onde fica?

-Melhor você... – Branca ergueu uma mão parando seu caminho. – Ficar aqui. Robin... Regina está no meio de algo.

-Algo que não leva a lugar algum. Depois de três dias ela ainda os está interrogando?

-Dê um tempo a ela... – finalmente David conseguiu falar.

Ele encontrou os olhos azuis dele, e sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava.  
_Desespero_.

-Diga-me onde ela está.

-Ela... – sua esposa suspirou.

-Não faça isso, Branca. – pediu Ruby.

-Ele vai achá-la de qualquer maneira. – respondeu ela.

-Não seria melhor deixar como está? – sugeriu David. – Terão tempo para conversa. Mais tarde... – todos olharam para ele. – A Bruxa Má do Oeste é nossa preocupação, então... devemos usar isso como prioridade.

-**Roland **é minha prioridade. – Respondeu Robin o olhar endurecido.

_-Espero que permaneça assim._ – Uma nova voz atraiu a atenção deles, e Robin se virou para _ela_ que lá estava bem de onde Branca surgira minutos antes. Usando um longo vestido negro que se arrastava ao chão, com um cinto de couro fino. Saltos e o cabelo escuro preso para trás em uma presilha e o rosto com sua habitual maquiagem. As sombras nos olhos e um brilho labial. – Venha. Temos que conversar.

Ela começou a andar de volta para onde diabos tenha vindo e Robin a seguiu.  
Não antes de ver o olhar de Branca para a madrasta e a troca de Ruby e David.  
Por um instante, ele se sentiu com dez anos de idade.  
Um garoto encrencado.

-Regina...?

Eles passaram por várias partes do castelo.  
Passaram pelas masmorras, indo diretamente para uma parte peculiar.  
Robin tentou pará-la, e infelizmente a Rainha não o ouvia.  
Na verdade, ela mal se movia para os lados, estava focada em seguir em frente.

-No que está pensando? – Finalmente, quando alcançaram uma espécie de jardim, ela girou para encará-lo irritada. Seu cenho muito franzido, e naquele instante, Robin se sentiu ainda mais furioso. – O que diabos você quer?

-O que acha que quero?!

-Que pare de agir como uma criança, temos problemas para tratar e não—

-Roland, é minha prioridade. Tenho certeza que me ouviu lá atrás.

-Ouvi. E é exatamente por isso que não entendo o que você quer.

-Ele sente sua falta, Regina. – confessou recebendo os mesmos olhos frios desde que ouvira sua voz minutos atrás, depois de três dias infernais. – Mal está comendo, e me pergunta o tempo todo quando irá vê-lo, e eu não sei mais o que responder... Tudo o que sei, é que está bastante ocupada com o que diabos esteja fazendo, só...

-Ele não está comendo? – aparentemente, fora tudo o que ela registrou e por um momento, ele viu aquela muralha se romper.

-Não. Porque ele sente sua falta... nós sentimos.

Ela o encarou surpresa.  
E então girou, afastando-se dele vários passos.  
Ele a trouxe de volta segurando seu pulso, e por um instante, temeu ser incinerado.

-Olhe para mim. – Mas Robin já estava fazendo isso. – Olhe para mim e me diga o que vê.

-O que eu deveria ver?

Talvez se fosse de fato incinerado... Não doeria tanto.

-A mim.

-_Estou_ vendo você, Regina.

-Não. Você não está. – ela se aproximou dele de novo. – Quem você devia ver, é a mulher que arrancou inúmeros corações apenas para alcançar sua vingança contra uma criança. – e sorriu sem humor algum. – Mulher essa que lançou uma maldição contra uma família ainda pelo mesmo desejo de vingança... você não me conhece, Robin. Nem você, e nem Roland. E acredite, é melhor assim...

-Regina, eu sei exatamente quem você é. Você também é a mulher que perdoou... pelo seu filho, Henry. – ela tentou dizer algo, mas ele não permitiu. – Sei que mudou por ele. Para ele. Sei que tem sua enteada como quem ela é para você. Alguém importante... mesmo que aparentemente queira matá-la o tempo todo. – ele tentou lhe passar algum sorriso de conforto, só que seu olhar era cortante para ele. – Regina... eu sei quem você é. Conheço você, sim. E Roland também.

-Você não me conhece, Robin... não... aqui.

-Eu não preciso. Estou vendo quem você é.

-Você não está... Ouviu o que Zelena disse. E é a verdade, a Rainha Má está aqui. – apontou para si mesma significativamente. – E eventualmente, ela vai machucar você, e Roland. Assim como machucou a todos a sua volta.

-Não... ela não vai. – ela tentou se afastar dele, mas Robin segurou seus pulsos, por um momento temendo que ela o atacasse. – É a Rainha Favorita de Roland. E a minha. E ela nunca... _nunca_ iria nos machucar.

-Robin...

-Olhe para mim, Regina. – pediu ele e ela obedeceu. O olhar ferido. – As coisas que fez no passado não irão mudar. Nem as que eu fiz... – ele sorriu sem humor. – Mas podemos escolher o que faremos agora. Você sabe disso. E sei que sente falta de seu filho também... e por experiência, também sei que por ele... você será apenas _você_.

-Robin...

-Regina.

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou e ele permaneceu fitando-a.  
E então encontrou os seus castanhos de novo. Firmes.  
E com aquela presença que não encantara apenas o pequeno Roland.

Foi quando ela o surpreendeu, sua mão deslizou para seu braço esquerdo, parando em sua tatuagem de leão, os olhos dela presos naquele desenho e de volta para ele. Regina o segurou pela gola da jaqueta e o puxou para um beijo. Um beijo duro, e quando o ar lhe faltou ela se afastou tentando não perder o olhar dele.

Robin ainda a fitava surpreso de volta...  
... e não. Ele não acreditava que a _Rainha_ o beijara.  
E muito menos que a estava puxando para si de volta, porque não era exatamente uma sensação que planejava ignorar, ou fingir que não tinha acontecido, e muito menos... esquecer.  
Planejava apenas repetir.

_**Atualmente.  
**__**Alguns dias mais tarde.**_

-Dejá-vú, mana. – A voz de Zelena alcançou seus ouvidos, mas não seu olhar.

E lá estava ela, sentada e encolhida em sua cela, exatamente como há um ano atrás.  
E Regina em uma cadeira diante da mesma, os olhos atentos a irmã.

-Dejá-vú. – repetiu ela assentindo de leve. – Você mentiu sobre tudo. Sobre ser Marian, sobre estar sob o feitiço da Rainha de Gelo... Sobre estar grávida.

-A Rainha realmente encantou Marian. Ou minha versão de Marian... mas não pelo motivo que pensa.

-E o que isso devia significar?

-Ela me descobriu. – confessou Zelena e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. – Ela me descobriu, e pensou que eu seria um problema. Que _nós_ seriamos um problema. Quando tirou meu coração para me salvar, foi realmente comovente... O que me surpreendeu de verdade, foi sua decisão. Sacrificar a família que tanto tinha lutado para ter para salvar uma desconhecida. A bondade lhe tornou cega, mana.

-Cala a boca.

-Até mesmo o menino que confiava em você... Roland. – um suspiro saiu de seus lábios. Um suspiro de satisfação. – E eles escolheram a mim, não é irmã?

-Deve ser por isso que _você_ está na cela, Zelena.

-Não por muito tempo, acredite.

-Por quanto tempo vamos fazer isso...?

-Até que você pague.

-Eu nunca fiz nada contra você. – ela se levantou furiosa. – Nunca. E honestamente, se tivéssemos tido uma a outra... talvez a mãe seria...

-Ah, ela se orgulharia mais de você assim como nossa irmã postiça perdeu seu posto para a irmã que se casou com a realeza?

-Do que está falando?

-Você realmente não conhece todos os segredos de Cora... Ou suas aventuras pelo País das Maravilhas pelo que vejo.

Regina suspirou.

-Talvez se você estivesse mais cedo em Storybrooke, as coisas seriam diferentes?

-O que? Esmagaria meu coração ou me serviria em uma bandeja para si mesma, Regina?

-Nenhum dos dois. – ela sorriu. – Eu apenas me deliciaria em ainda tê-la aqui. Exatamente onde pertence. – ela enfatizou a cela em que se encontrava.

-Você...

-Vamos deixar as coisas claras, _você_ não vai mudar. Por mais que eu tente.

-Então desista.

-Não lido muito bem com essa palavra. – ela sorriu para a irmã sinceramente. – E mesmo que não acredite, finalmente... tenho minha família, e fico grata por isso.

Regina se levantou. Ela ergueu os olhos para a cela de Zelena e suspirou.  
Aproximou-se das grades e passou os dedos de leve no metal.

-Vai embora de novo? E eu ficarei aqui...? Cuidado. Posso voltar no tempo e matar Robin.

-Você não tem esse poder. Não agora.

-Você não me conhece.

-Estou trabalhando nisso. – disse ela. – E dessa vez, ninguém pode te machucar, Zelena. Não vou permitir isso...

-E o que vai fazer? Voltar para Roland e Robin e seu querido filho Henry e os outros idiotas? Ser exatamente aquela que eles esperam que seja?

-Sim. É exatamente o que vou fazer. E talvez um dia... – ela a olhou. Não havia raiva em seu olhar, repudia, e muito menos medo... só havia algo que ambas perderam com o tempo. – Bem, veremos não é?

-Regina... – Zelena a chamou, mas ela ignorou-a fazendo sua caminhada até a saída. Parando apenas quando a porta atrás de si se fechou. – Regina!

-Hey... – ela se virou para a figura loira de Emma carregando dois grandes copos de cafés.

-Hey.

-Aqui. Descafeinado e sem açúcar.

-Obrigada. – ela o pegou e as dois voltaram sua caminhada em silêncio.

-Tem uma coisa que ainda não entendi... – pergunta retórica. Regina esperou. – Se não era a Zelena quem controlava a coisa dos sonhos, então... Como isso aconteceu?

-Não sei.

-Não está pensando sobre isso?

-No momento, não.

-Hiperventilando?

-Com certeza... – ela respirou fundo soltando um ar que nem sabia estar segurando.

Emma bebeu um gole de seu café.

-Como está sendo a coisa toda para Roland?

-Robin está com ele, mas dói explicar a uma criança de quatro anos que recuperou a mãe que ela se fora sem nunca ter voltado... e que a ex namorada de seu pai é a culpada.

-Ex namorada?

-Isso é tudo o que pega da explicação?

-Desculpe.

-Tudo bem... Roland é um garoto forte.

-E quanto a você?

-Eu o que?

-Não sei... Quer falar sobre isso?

-No momento, só quero acabar o café. – ela a olhou significativamente.


	7. Chapter 7

– You Are My Favorite Queen –

_**Floresta Encantada.**_

-Roland? – Ele ergueu a cabeça para seu grande amigo, o Pequeno John.

O homem trazia consigo uma tigela de caldo. Seu caldo favorito e Roland esperou até que seu amigo se aproximasse e o colocasse diante dele na mesa. Estava no meio de um desenho com giz negro já que o chão liso ajudava a fazer os cavalos, e pela centésima vez ele disse.

-Não estou com fome.

-Ah, vamos amigão... você disse que iria comer. Um pouco? – ele o recordou.

O menino suspirou fitando-o em descrença e seu olhar se tornou de suplica.

-Vamos. Um pouco. – John entoou sorrindo por trás da grande barba.

-Um pouco. – Roland aceitou e John sorriu ainda mais.

Ele usava muito essa palavra ultimamente.  
Roland observou as atuais instalações dos Homens Alegres.

Eles estavam no castelo, mais para uma parte que se parecia com o jardim só que mais afastada.  
As tendas armadas como barracas em torno do mesmo e os Homens divididos em grupos para vigiar o pátio. Ele viu a moça que virava uma bela loba cinzenta andando pelos corredores e agora fazendo uma pequena patrulha pela barreira.

Roland se levantou, deixando sua sopa, apanhou seu bichinho de pelúcia e foi até ela.  
Seus olhos eram um tom azul, e ela lhe lembrava um cão siberiano.  
Principalmente pelo olhar triste.

-Oi. – ele se sentou ao seu lado, e ela apenas fez um movimento abaixando as orelhas e se sentando nas patas traseiras. Ambos observando a naturalidade com que o sol desaparecia no horizonte, e um céu tranquilo trazia paz aos habitantes do castelo.

Longe das garras da bruxa verde do mal e seus macacos voadores.  
Macacos...

... a primeira vez que conheceu a Rainha, ela o salvou de um macaco maligno.  
Ele observou seu brinquedo.  
A loba pareceu registrar sua tristeza, pois escorou a cabeça em seu colo sob o brinquedo e atraindo sua atenção.

-Você conseguiria me levar até a Gina?

Ela angulou a cabeça.

-A Rainha... Má. Preciso falar com ela.

Outra virada de cabeça e um erguer de orelhas.

-Uh... Eu não falar cachorrez. – ele não conseguiu evitar suas próprias sobrancelhas de se levantarem e ela soltou um gemido de lobo no fundo da garganta e se levantou. – Isso quer dizer que tenho que te seguir?

Mas ele já estava fazendo isso.  
E ela ia muito rápido.

~**o**~

_-O que você quer ouvir Sininho_? – Branca ouviu a discussão no corredor. Ela levantou a cabeça e continuou sentada no lugar, a voz de Regina era irritadiça e por um instante, ela quase foi até ela para simplesmente tentar entender a situação, só que não precisava. Sabia exatamente qual era o problema. _– Apenas diga. Poupe meu fôlego. _

_-Que você enfie nessa sua cabeça estúpida que se importa com ele, e que ele se importa com você_! – Gritou Sininho de volta, surpreendendo-a pela enésima vez que não temia a Rainha nem mesmo em seus trajes escuros e seus olhares assassinos, afinal conhecia o que vinha por trás da muralha que era a Rainha Má.

_-Sininho— _

_-Não pode dizer a uma criança que a ama como uma mãe, e depois tentar afastá-lo. Você devia entender o que isso significa, e não me olhe assim. _

Regina girou nos calcanhares encontrando o olhar da ex enteada e quase dando de cara com a mesma.  
Branca a encarou de volta.

-Ela tem um ponto – disse. – E não, o olhar assassino não vai me fazer calar, Regina. Você ouviu Robin antes, Roland sente sua falta.

-Nunca fez. – Regina praticamente cuspiu se virando e indo na direção em que ela estava anteriormente.

A biblioteca. A fada lhe deu mais um olhar significativo enquanto Regina sumia para dentro do cômodo.

-Eu realmente não entendo... se não é pelo homem da tatuagem, então é pelo garoto. E dá pra perceber que ela se importa com ele.

-Sim... mas talvez... – Branca franziu o cenho ligeiramente.

-O quê?

-Só um pensamento. – suspirou. – Vou falar com ela.

A loira assentiu antes de sair deixando-a.  
Branca abriu a porta, encontrando Regina sentada em um dos bancos e concentrada em seu livro.

-Quer conversar?

-Não. – respondeu ela sem olhá-la.

-Você não parece muito bem...

-É só uma dor-de-cabeça. – falou Regina ainda evitando seu olhar.

Branca não resistiu em angular sua própria encarando a madrasta.

-É uma pena ainda não terem inventado o Advil por aqui. – ela andou até se sentar ao seu lado.

Regina suspirou, e segundos depois, abandonando seu livro e encarando-a.

-O que quer agora?

-Só falar com você.

-Estou ouvindo.

-Onde está Robin?

-Não sei. Só isso?

-Não o viu, ou o menino – ela tentou se lembrar de seu nome. – Roland?

-Não vejo Roland há quase uma semana. – ela se levantou. – E enquanto você fica aqui concentrada em sua gravidez e os problemas conjugais, vou voltar para as masmorras. Ainda acho que podemos ter mais respostas...

-Eles já disseram tudo o que sabiam.

-Não de acordo com minha _falta_ de métodos. Vamos ver.

-Não é necessário torturá-los. – Branca suspirou. – Azul e Sininho conseguiram boas respostas... Diga que não está pensando em ir até lá para arrancar mais corações, Regina.

-Por que você continua pensando que eu mudei assim? Até mesmo Henry sabia, eu continuo sendo exatamente quem sou. Então sim, irei até lá. Posso arrancar o coração de um e esmagá-lo diante do outro, então para se salvar ele me dará algumas respostas. Sou uma vilã, Branca.

-Tenho certeza que Henry disse que você não era uma vilã. – ela parou de novo. – E sim sua mãe.

Ela levou quase um minuto inteiro para falar de novo.

-Eu sei. Sei que você mudou e está me dizendo isso para que eu apenas vacile diante de você, mas não é verdade. De novo, quando os olhares se encontraram, por um segundo, Regina pareceu se desarmar. – Não me olhe assim. – ela pediu finalmente se levantando também e ficando de costas. Branca a observou.

-Assim como?

-Como se me entendesse. – devolveu fitando-a.

Silencio.  
Os olhos verdes nos castanhos.

-Onde vai?

-Não sei.

_Queria bater em si mesma_. Pensou.  
Por que diabos tinha que beijar o ladrão?  
Ah, sim. Porque Sininho a levou até ele com sua tatuagem de leão.  
Inferno.

E ainda tinha Roland.  
De certa forma, ele conseguia apaziguar seu coração. Amenizar a perda de Henry, dando para ela a realidade de que seu filho se fora com a mãe biológica por sua escolha, e que ele estava bem... que seu coração doeria, mas que ela não era totalmente triste, porque fizera o certo... e isso, era uma prova.

Aquela criança de quatro anos com belas covinhas lhe fizera sorrir. Sentir.  
Sentia sua falta.  
E _não_ do ladrão. Mesmo que ele beijasse bem.  
Inferno outra vez.  
Precisava torturar ou matar algum individuo agora.

Mesmo que em pensamento.  
Ela caminhou em silencio pelo castelo para o grande hall. Pensando que se Bela estivesse por ali, não ficaria sozinha no grande salão, e se sentou levanto o livro consigo. Talvez por tê-lo lido tantas vezes, ela viu a si mesma mergulhada na história... e não percebeu o tempo passar.  
De novo.

_**Dias Atuais.**_

CERTO.  
Estava chovendo um bocado...

_ -Eu diria que é mais um diluvio do caramba._

-Henry, olha o linguajar filho. – Regina precisou segurar sua risada, e ele não parecia arrependido.

_ -Desculpe... _– pediu ainda com uma pitada de uma risada e então suspirou. _– Queria estar aí com você... hoje é noite de pizza. E filmes. O que íamos ver?_

-Não faço ideia... – ela se levantou indo até a TV. Pegou o DVD e não evitou erguer as sobrancelhas. – Capitão América... E o Soldado Invernal? – franziu o cenho para as imagens na capa. O cara de roupa preta parecia o chapeleiro maluco.

_ -Ué... É um bom filme, você iria rir da Natasha tentando arranjar um encontro pra ele._

-Para quem ficou setenta anos no gelo, aposto que ele reclama...

_-E como._ – outra risada.

Ela virou a capa.

-Desculpe, eu bem que queria materializar você até aqui, mas...

_-Não se preocupe. Fazemos a noite do filme amanhã então, mãe._ – ele suspirou de novo, e ela sentiu a pergunta. A pergunta que Emma, Branca e todos os que a conheciam lhe faziam o tempo todo. E mesmo que a irritação tivesse que surgir, ela não veio já que dessa vez era Henry.

Regina sorriu.

-Estou bem.

_ -O quê?_

-Sei que quer perguntar como estou. Eu estou bem.

_ -Desculpe. _

-Meu filho se preocupa comigo e ainda se desculpa porque pensa que ficarei zangada. Quero te dar um abraço agora. – um trovão a fez suspirar irritada. – Mas ficará para amanhã... e está tarde. Temos que desligar. Amo você, Henry.

_ -Também amo você, mãe. Boa noite._

-Boa noite. – Regina desligou o telefone e ergueu a cabeça para a janela aberta da sala.

Ela deixou o filme sob o DVD com a promessa de que iria assistir com Henry amanhã na cabeça e foi até a cozinha.  
Se serviu com uma taça de vinho branco preparando-se para a noite. Olhou para o relógio. Ainda estava cedo e escuro o suficiente para a noite. Regina pensou que poderia se distrair com algum livro, afinal usar algo eletrônico estava fora de cogitação quando os constantes trovões vez ou outra a faziam olhar para a janela o tempo todo.

Ela viu seu reflexo no vidro. Estava usando uma saia preta, camisa branca meia manga e um par de botas de salto baixo. Seu cabelo penteado para trás e seu rosto com uma maquiagem fraca.

Ela balançou o vinho na taça tentando pensar a última vez que se sentira assim.  
Da última vez que estivera ali, ela se lembrava de não estar sozinha.  
E confessar a Robin sobre como o conheceu graças a Sininho... e também o deixara naquele pub.

Regina respirou fundo de novo. Quando o pensamento de Roland correndo pela casa enquanto ele e Henry se divertiam em sua luta de espadas de madeira a fez sorrir, mesmo que algumas almofadas e um vaso de porcelana tivessem ido ao chão, enquanto os garotos encontravam seu olhos parecendo arrependidos pelo estrago.

_E ela tentou manter o olhar duro e irritado, mas ali estava ela... em sua casa **e** com uma família._  
_Como iria conseguir se irritar quando seu coração estava tão... quente?!_  
_Robin acabava de abrir a porta da entrada, segurando uma sacola de compras o olhar caindo dos garotos para ela._  
_Então ela sorria de volta e materializava as espadas em suas mãos._

_"Minha vez"._

_"Mãe, não vale usar magia!" Reclamou Henry, entretanto sua risada alta o traiu. _

_Os meninos olhavam para Robin e seu olhar encontrava o de Roland. _  
_Ele deixava a sacola de compras em um lugar qualquer, enquanto puxavam um arco e flecha invisível e Henry se colocava ao lado do ladrão enquanto Roland gritava:_

_"Eu protejo você, Gina." E disparava sua flecha invisível. _  
_Henry se abaixava bem a tempo atrás do sofá._

Outro suspiro e também outro trovão que a tirou de seu devaneio.  
E um franzir de cenho seguida por uma batida forte na porta.  
Que mais pareciam chutes.

-Que diabos...? – ela deixou a taça na mesa de centro, andando até a porta da frente.

Estava literalmente caindo o mundo lá fora, quem diabos iria até sua casa no meio de uma tempestade assim?!  
Ela finalmente a abriu. Deparando-se com... nada.  
Até que olhou para baixo.

-Gina! – seu rosto se iluminou imediatamente. Ele tinha encontrado sua casa.

-Meu Deus, Roland! – em menos de duas passadas, ela se abaixou pegando-o no colo e erguendo-o em seus braços para dentro da casa. Ele estava vestido com suas calças jeans, camisa branca e casaco marrom. O gorro e as botas e muito molhado. E tremendo.

-Gina... eu estou molhado. – ele riu, para depois estremecer com o som de outro trovão e circular seu pescoço em um abraço claramente assustado.

-E tremendo. – ela declarou o óbvio. – Roland, o que estava pensando...?

-Bem... – ele se afastou para olhá-la nos olhos enquanto ela andava pela casa e subia as escadas, mas estava concentrado na gola de sua blusa ao invés de se explicar. – Hm...

-Tudo bem, você explica depois. Primeiro banho, e vamos secar você.

-Tá bem.

Ela não estava exatamente pensando em discutir.

_**Floresta Encantada.**_

-Seis meses no inferno. – murmurou Regina.

-Um brinde a isso. – devolveu Branca encontrando a conhecida sobrancelha erguida. – Com sede? – Ela aceitou a taça de vinho que lhe foi oferecida e parou seu olhar no copo prateado que a enteada segurava, e continuou fitando-a. – É suco de uva.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Regina escorando de novo na sacada e atenta ao horizonte.

-É uma comemoração... caso não saiba, a princesa está grávida. – Branca olhou de novo para o horizonte.

Desde que Zelena declarou uma guerra a ela ameaçando seu filho particularmente, Branca de Neve mantinha sua expressão vazia. Concentrada em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto olhava para o horizonte. Ela não a culpava, principalmente quando eles também descobriram que Baelfire estava morto e Rumplestilskin o absorvera perdendo sua adaga para Zelena.

-Por acaso eu sei, ela é minha enteada.

-Mas agora é sério... – Branca girou e a fitou. – Não ia vê-los? Robin e... Roland.

-Eu ia.

-Então por que não foi?

-Não sei... – ela sorriu tristemente, mas Branca já tinha a resposta.

Ela estava com medo.  
Regina normalmente não amava facilmente uma pessoa, mas quando o fazia... não era apenas com o coração, era também com sua alma. E elas ainda não tinham Henry ou Emma, e diante dela, estava a chance de ter a felicidade com Roland e Robin, e no instante em que se entregasse a esse sentimento, viria a possibilidade de perdê-los...

E isso a apavorava.  
Bom, ela começava uma nova família com Encantado, sem Henry ou Emma... e também estava apavorada.

-Ruby está no andar debaixo... – Falou Branca angulando a cabeça inevitavelmente para baixo. Nos jardins. Infelizmente, antes que pudesse pensar em sugerir a ajuda da Chapeuzinho, a voz de Robin preencheu a sala assustada.

-Regina! Regina... – e quando ele encontrou seu olhar, não demonstrava alivio e sim mais pavor. – Você... Não está com ele. – não era uma pergunta. Ele levou a mão livre aos cabelos.

Parte dos convidados pareceu se atentar a pequena roda, e David se aproximou em sua longa capa vinho.

-Robin...?

Foi quando seu mundo desabou.

-Roland sumiu. – falou ele. Branca notou o macaco de pelúcia em sua mão.

-O que? – repetiu Regina e seu olhar caiu no brinquedo. Ela encontrou sua expressão desesperada e Robin se aproximou. David vinha logo atrás dele. – Como...?

-Dois dos meus homens encontraram isso perto da barreira... – sua voz falhou. – E se...

-Robin... – Regina disse seu nome em tom de aviso. Ele não podia pensar nisso, ela não queria pensar que ele tinha... não. Tinha que estar em algum lugar do castelo. Era um maldito de um enorme castelo!

-Eu acabo de voltar... e ele não está lá... Regina, por favor. – sua voz era de pânico.

Desespero  
E Branca não o culpava.  
Na verdade nenhum dos dois.

-Podemos usar isso para rastrear seu cheiro. – sugeriu ela. – Ruby pode...

Mas antes que alcançasse o brinquedo, Regina se adiantou.  
Ela olhou para o macaco e por um momento parecendo se sentir culpada de alguma forma.

-Tenho uma ideia mais útil que pedir a ajuda do cão de guarda.

Robin a seguiu.  
Branca recebeu o olhar de David e um dar de ombros do marido.  
Até que ela Robin e David estavam de volta ao hall principal. Mestre e Dunga guardavam a entrada e olharam para eles, continuando em silêncio. Regina por sua vez, estava concentrada, abrindo algumas gavetas na escrivaninha até que ergueu um pequeno frasco a altura dos olhos.  
E sabia o que era antes mesmo de perguntar-lhe.

-Poção de rastreamento. – deduziu David em voz alta. – Quantas dessas você tem por aí?

-Isso é relativo. – disparou Regina. – Cuidado com o que vai beber antes de dormir.

Ela deu uma última olhada para o brinquedo, e finalmente derramou todo o frasco de poção sob ele.  
Regina se afastou e Robin a olhava, até que ela colocou o brinquedo sob a mesa encarando-o e dando alguns passos para trás. Esperou e finalmente, o macaco de pelúcia se ergueu como se levitasse.  
E exatamente ainda como um brinquedo, ele flutuou pela sala em direção ao seu dono.

_**Dias Atuais. **_

Era o terceiro espirro.  
Regina acabava de abotoar sua blusa quando finalmente voltou para onde deixara Roland. Sentado em sua própria cama, usando calças de um pijama xadrez, vermelho e preto, e uma blusa de pano branca que parecia grande para ele e um par de meias esverdeadas. Roupas de Henry. Ela daria um jeito nisso mais tarde, pelo menos ele estava aquecido agora. E apanhou uma manta no closet e se sentou diante dele, jogando-a sob seu ombro.

-Quer conversar agora? – Roland quem perguntou e ele estava atento a sua expressão severa.

Durante um tempo, aprendera a não contradizê-la, especialmente se vinha com os suspiros constantes e os olhos castanhos brilhando _daquela_ forma... Perigosa. Até mesmo Henry concordava que isso queria dizer que estava encrencado. Regina _sempre_ seria a Rainha. Isso não era uma mentira.

E diante de seu olhar ele confessaria qualquer traquinagem que fizera mesmo que parecesse algo estúpido...  
Finalmente quando ele estava completamente enrolado no cobertor, ela o puxou para seu colo, ainda com aquele olhar e mais um suspiro abraçando-o para aquecê-lo e esfregando seu cabelo com a toalha. Roland sentiu seu nariz gelado e o frio que não diminuía.

Mais um espirro.

-Por que veio até aqui?

Ele deu de ombros, ainda encarando seus olhos castanhos.  
Então abaixou o rosto, livrando-se um pouco do cobertor e segurou sua mão.  
Regina continuava em silencio, esperando pela resposta dele.

-Eu... Senti sua falta. – ela conseguia sentir a pressão em seu peito. Como se comprimisse seu coração, com aquelas simples palavras do menino. A cabeça baixa, e as mãos segurando a sua e brincando com seus dedos.

-Roland...?

-Eu estava contente... – ele finalmente a encarou. – E quando mama voltou, pensei que podíamos ficar felizes e eu estava, só que... ela não gostava de você ou de maçãs vermelhas... Ela não parecia com a mama que eu pensei... E também não era...

Ele escorou a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Me desculpe. – pediu ela.

-Por que? – ele levantou o rosto para encontrar o seu.

Regina não evitou uma lágrima solitária que desceu por sua bochecha.

-Porque _eu_ criei essa confusão. Minha irmã Zelena... ela se passou por sua mãe e ela... me desculpe.

-Papa me disse que ela se foi... Não sei como é uma mama... – declarou ele sinceramente. – Até... até que conheci você, Gina. – ele se livrou das cobertas e se levantou abraçando-a pelo pescoço de novo e enterrando o rosto em seu cabelo. – Por favor, não vá embora outra vez.

-Roland... – ela o abraçou de volta, fechando os olhos e absorvendo as palavras daquele menino.

O mesmo menino que a salvara um ano atrás na Floresta Encantada.  
Apenas com seu sorriso de covinhas e seus olhos castanho escuros.

-Por favor...

-Eu não vou a lugar algum. – declarou ela e se levantou com ele ainda em seus braços.

Mais um espirro.  
Enfim, ela conseguiu se lembrar de que Robin devia estar preocupado com ele.  
E que devia estar procurando-o feito louco... e com essa tempestade.

-Uh, querido... Provavelmente devemos ligar para o seu pai.

-Okay... – Regina riu quando a voz dele se tornou sonolenta, seguida de outro espirro.

-E você vai tomar um chá quente e uma aspirina...

-Tá bem...


	8. Chapter 8

– You Are My Favorite Queen – 

* * *

Tudo bem, o episódio 4x20 "Mother" simplesmente acabou com meus feelings. ;-;  
então fiz esse aqui focadíssimo na Regina e no Roland.  
E claro um pouco d OutlawQueen.  
Me surpreendi pra krl nesse episódio...  
Mas louco mesmo é o próximo. Cristo. O final da temp 4 vai ser épico 8)  
Enfim...  
Divirtam-se e comentem :v 

* * *

Quase três minutos inteiros.  
Que ela ficou olhando para o estúpido telefone.  
Até por fim apanhá-lo e digitar os números que sabia de cor desde que Emma lhe entregou o pedaço de papel.  
Ele atendeu antes do segundo toque.

_-Sim?_ – sua voz já dizia tudo. Ele estava preocupado e ela podia visualizá-lo dentro da tenda, talvez diante de Will Scarlett ou John, ou ambos. E em pânico pelo sumiço do filho de quatro anos_. – Alô?!_

-Robin, sou eu.

_ -Regina...? _

Antes que ele perguntasse por que ela estava ligando, ela esclareceu indo até a taça que deixara próxima a porta e pegando-a. Observou o conteúdo, o vinho tinto que devia estar quente e sem gosto.

-Roland está comigo. Ele está seguro.

Sua respiração aliviada foi audível também.  
E agora ela conseguia vê-lo arranjando um assento e passando a mão livre pelos cabelos.

_ -Como você...?_

-Ele apareceu em minha porta meia hora atrás, encharcado e tremendo. Dei um banho nele e...

_ -Estou indo buscá-lo. _

-Robin... acalme-se. Ele está dormindo. – dessa vez o brilho do relâmpago veio antes do trovão. Ela deixou a taça vazia na pia e andou pela casa. – E está chovendo muito...

_ -Ele... _

-Ele está bem. Você pode pegá-lo amanhã.

_ -Como é que ele... foi parar aí?_

-Eu não sei. – admitiu ela. Era verdade que Storybrooke era pequena, e que Roland tinha facilidade em reconhecer os lugares tanto quanto em ler mapas, entretanto, ele era um garoto de quatro anos e estava chovendo muito, além de não ser muito fã de relâmpagos e trovões ele simplesmente _conseguiu_ chegar ali. Sozinho.

E honestamente, tudo o que ela e também Robin faziam nesse instante, era agradecer que ele estava bem.

_ -Sabe por que ele foi até aí...?_

-Ele me disse. – confessou ela.

_ -Ele sente sua falta. Sentimos sua falta. _

-Robin...

_ -Vou buscá-lo pela manhã. Tudo bem?_

-Sim... não tem problema. Até amanhã então...

_ -Regina...?_

-Sim?

_ -... Obrigado. _

-Não há de quê. – ela fechou os olhos por um instante. – Boa noite, Robin.

_ -Boa noite, milady. _

E desligou.  
Quando deixou o aparelho de volta a base ela continuou encarando-o por mais algum tempo.  
Por fim, voltou para a sala e se sentou no sofá.  
Ligou a TV em um canal qualquer e jogou uma manta sob si, e não levou muito tempo para cair no sono.

_**Floresta Encantada.**_

-Por favor, continue no castelo. Por favor, continue no castelo... – Robin pediu baixo enquanto Regina, Branca, ele e David seguiam o macaco de pelúcia encantado. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas quando o bichinho virou no corredor e seguiu em direção as escadas nos quartos principais.

-Am... – Branca murmurou encontrando seu olhar por um instante e caminhando ao seu lado. – Acho que não precisaríamos de Ruby afinal. Quando foi a última vez que tiramos um descanso?

-Já está cansada?!

-Não foi o que eu quis dizer... – ela entendeu o ponto quando o brinquedo seguiu para os aposentos principais, afinal acabava de virar no corredor. Infelizmente, Robin parecia irritado porque a magia ia demasiado lenta e ele bufou baixo.

-Eu disse a ele para não vir até aqui sozinho...

Um guarda pareceu confuso ao ver o pequeno grupo seguindo um brinquedo de pelúcia.  
Até que o bichinho foi em uma direção especial.

Os aposentos principais.  
O quarto da Rainha, mais precisamente.  
Ele bateu na porta e caiu no chão recebendo cinco pares de cabeças acompanhando seus movimentos.

-Mas o que...?

-Viu um garoto por aqui?! – perguntou David.

-Não... Ninguém veio aqui... até agora. – disse o rapaz solene.

-Ah, claro. Porque você é realmente útil em vigiar... - murmurou a Rainha com uma expressão de "me poupe".

-Regina...

-Se me permite uma observação... – Robin comentou. – Você parece aliviado. Como se tivesse ido ao banheiro recentemente. Se está aqui de vigia há no mínimo duas horas e tomou aquilo, provavelmente _precisou_ ir ao banheiro. – ele apontou significativamente para um amontoado de quatro garrafas vazias.

-Hã?

A Rainha apanhou o brinquedo e levou a mão na maçaneta de seu quarto.  
Robin estava logo atrás dela.

-Esse é o seu...? – ele perguntou.

-Sim. – ela girou a maçaneta devagar e estava tão nervosa quanto ele.

-Vamos... esperar aqui. – Murmurou Branca e logo atrás dela vinha Ruby, agora em sua forma humana.

_ -Que foi?_

_ -Roland tinha sumido..._

_ -Tinha? Ué... _

Mas os dois não ouviram a conversa.  
Eles entraram no quarto.

Para encontrar o menino com uma expressão de completa paz no rosto deitado no meio da cama sem sua capa e botas sob os cobertores e abraçado ao travesseiro de Regina.

-Roland... – os dois falaram seu nome e se olharam. Ela acendeu uma vela dando alguma luz ao ambiente enquanto Robin se sentava na cama e levava a mão à testa do filho afastando o cabelo de seu rosto e suspirando, ela depositou o candelabro na escrivaninha e se aproximou da cama. – Parece que ele procurava por você, milady...

-Parece que sim. – sussurrou ela olhando sua figura pacifica.

Com a conversa, sua respiração se tornou menos ritmada e ele abriu os olhos ainda sonolentos.

-Papa...?

-Ei meu pequeno homem alegre... – ele piscou e fechou os olhos de novo.

Regina continuou onde estava e aparentemente, ele ainda não a tinha visto.

-Estou com sono... – declarou com os olhos fechados.

-Estou vendo.

-A amiga de Branca me trouxe aqui... – sussurrou ele ainda não avistando-a. Já que Regina havia contornado a cama e Roland estava de costas para ela. – mas ainda não vi a Gina... acha que ela não vai voltar...?

-Por que acha isso?

-Porque ela não quer me ver... eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

-_Nunca_... jamais, volte a pensar assim.

-Gina! – ele imediatamente se levantou, ficando de pé na cama e saltando para ela e tirando um pouco de seu equilíbrio. Felizmente, Regina conseguiu segurá-lo.

-Você não fez nada de errado, Roland... Eu fiz. – declarou ela agradecendo porque ele continuava com o rosto enterrado em seu cabelo e as mãos circulando-a e abraçando-a com força.

Ela o apoiou no quadril e respirou seu cheiro.  
O cheiro de bebê com biscoitos de chocolate e pinheiro que ele exalava.  
Robin viu Branca na porta checando apenas se estava tudo bem mesmo e saindo de novo.  
Roland se afastou para olhar Regina nos olhos e ainda no escuro, ele conseguia ver o cenho franzido de seu filho.

-O que você fez de errado, Gina? – ele juntou as sobrancelhas e angulou de leve a cabeça e ela não resistiu em afastar o cabelo de seus olhos e a testa.

-Roland... **Eu** sou a Rainha Má... aquela que sei que você ouviu, que fez coisas terríveis, que machucou pessoas... que destruiu vidas. Que nesse instante, tem o propósito de destruir a Bruxa do Oeste e ela é minha irmã... Tenho certeza que já ouviu sobre mim.

-Sim... – confessou ele distraindo-se de novo, dessa vez com a capa que ela usava e dando de ombros levemente enquanto contornava os traços da mesma com os dedos, aparentemente para ele isso não importava. Regina olhou para Robin, mas o quarto estava escuro e voltou sua atenção para o menino.

-Então vai entender porque eu temo por sua segurança... por que acho que é melhor que você e seu pai fiquem afastados de mim.

-Não... – ela olhou para Robin porque _ele_ falou.

Roland deu de ombros de novo.

-Eu ouvi sobre a Rainha Má. – admitiu o garoto. – Ouvi também que ela machucou a Branca de Neve e seus amigos e até mesmo seu príncipe... e também ouvi que ela fez coisas ruins... só que...

-Sim. **Eu**, Roland.

-Não. Você é a Gina. – ele declarou em tom óbvio. Tom esse que parecia ser um "fim de discussão".

-Roland...

-Você não é mais a Rainha Má. Eu também ouvi isso...

Ela ficou olhando-o por um longo tempo.

-Eu...

Por que mesmo os argumentos de uma criança eram viáveis?

-Você é a Rainha, Gina. Minha Rainha Favorita. – então ele sorriu abrindo os braços como se agora _sim_ fizesse todo o sentido e abraçando-a. – Não é papa? – perguntou girando de leve a cabeça para encontrar seu pai.

Ela girou para ver o ladrão sorrindo de volta para o filho.  
E concordar com o mesmo em seu próprio sorriso de covinhas.

-Sim, filho. _Nossa_ Rainha Favorita.

Certo.  
Ela tinha sido _pega_ pelos ladrões.  
O pai, e o filho.

_**Dias Atuais. **_

Regina acordou com um movimento em seu braço.

E a voz apavorada de Roland. Ela imediatamente estava sentada, vendo sua silhueta pelo escuro, até que um clarão iluminou a sala e a TV ainda estava ligada. O garoto subiu no sofá sem dificuldade e a abraçou pela cintura, escondendo o rosto e estremecendo.

Foi quando o som do trovão ricocheteou e tremeu as janelas.  
Assim como ele.

-Roland...? – sua voz saiu num sussurro e ele ergueu a cabeça para ela ainda tremendo. – Ei... Tudo bem...

-São barulhentos. – declarou ele. – Parece que...

Regina ergueu a cabeça.  
A chuva iria durar a noite toda.  
Roland se sentou em seu colo, a TV estava desligada, e como estava frio e ela havia adormecido ali, se concentrou em puxar uma coberta sentindo a mesma cair sob ela e Roland.

-Sabe... trovões são um controle...

-Uh?

-Controle. Acho que seu pai já deve ter explicado a você o que eles fazem... digo, sobre a chuva.

-Sim. – disse ele e Regina estendeu a coberta neles e o abraçou para que ele se aquecesse de novo. Roland escorou a cabeça em seu peito e ergueu para encontrar seus olhos. – ele disse que a chuva molha a terra. Faz as plantas e os alimentos crescerem... e o pasto... uh, e também ajuda nos rios.

-Sim. – ela sorriu. – E o que mais?

-Uh... – ele olhou para a frente tentando pensar. –... não sei.

Regina riu baixo.

-Roland, trovões e raios são uma forma de manifesto da natureza...

-Tenho medo deles.

-Eu sei querido... mas olha... – ela viu o brilho de um relâmpago e levantou a mão para que ele visse. Quase podia sentir seu cenho franzido. – Vou ensinar uma brincadeira para você... – e contou. Quando chegou ao dez, Regina conseguiu sentir vindo... Ela fez um movimento com a mão e o som do trovão encheu a casa.

Roland parecia mais surpreso do que assustado.

-Como fez isso...?

-É só um... jogo. – ela abaixou o olhar por um instante. – Meu pai me ensinou... – ele a fitou. – Quando eu tinha sua idade, não gostava de trovões também...

-Ele ensinou você a controlar os trovões?

-Não. Ele me ensinou a controlar o _tempo_ dos trovões, assim eu saberia quando eles viriam, e não precisava mais ter medo. Porque eles são apenas isso, Roland. Um barulho infernal para tirar sua concentração e seu próprio controle.

O garoto riu, e de novo, ela afastou o cabelo de seus olhos e a testa.  
Roland escorou de novo nela e Regina o observou tirar uma das mãos da coberta e contar até dez no instante em que o relâmpago clareou a mansão.  
Ele repetiu seu movimento de mãos, e lá estava o trovão.  
Outra risada.

-E então...?

-É engraçado. – falou ele segurando sua mão de novo e brincando com seus dedos. – Gosto de magia. – e girou para encará-la. – Você pode me ensinar magia, Gina?

-Isso não foi magia... – falou ela sorrindo.

-Foi sim. – ele sorriu de volta. – Me ensina mais?!

-Roland...

-Por favor.

Ela não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.  
Ele conseguia surpreendê-la.  
O tempo todo.  
E com aquele olhar de que teria ao menos uma prova de sorvete antes do jantar...

-Vamos dormir está bem? Já é tarde, e você a essa hora, devia estar no milésimo sono.

-Eu _estou_ com sono.

-Então durma, meu pequeno.

Ele riu e escorou de novo em seu ombro.  
Aconchegando-se nela e puxando o cobertor.  
Regina fechou os olhos também, e ali mesmo no sofá da sala...  
... eles adormeceram.


	9. Chapter 9

– You Are My Favorite Queen –

* * *

Fi-na-li-zei. \o/  
d novo, eu tava hiperventilando com essa 4a temporada, então... tive q escrever essa fic.  
além do mais, quero mais momentos do Roland. Raphael é mto cute *w*  
então... esse é o final da história, espero q goxtem :3  
comentem. 

* * *

HENRY SE LEMBRAVA DA MACIEIRA EM NOVA IORQUE.

Ele e sua mãe estavam felizes. Aquele ano foi simplesmente maravilhoso.  
As lembranças de sua mãe Regina para eles foram além de incríveis, e sensação do vazio permaneceu.  
Algo lhe faltava...

**Ela** faltava.  
Por isso, toda vez que via aquela macieira, ele sentia aquela pontada no peito. A sensação de algo não estava certo...  
Nada estava certo.  
... Tinha sua avó Branca - Mary Margaret, e seu avô Encantado - David Nolan.  
E claro, seu pai Neal vulgo Baelfire. E seu outro avô Rumplestilskin...  
Todos faltavam... e a sensação de vazio se fora, graças a louca ideia deles em voltar para Storybrooke.  
Felizmente, estava em casa de novo, planejando uma forma de ajudar sua mãe com seu final feliz.  
A operação Mongoose.

Henry escorou na lava louças, e ele tinha acabado de preparar seu sanduíche e tinha dado apenas uma mordida.  
E estava prestes a procurar onde deixara seu suco, quando alguém bateu à porta.  
Felizmente, David quem a abriu e ele se viu diante de Robin... que por acaso o chamara, e estava bem molhado da chuva.

-Uh... Robin?

-Henry, oi...

-O que houve?

-Bem, você definitivamente tomou um banho e tanto... entre. – David girou, e Mary Margaret já vinha com uma toalha. Robin a agradeceu. – O que aconteceu?

-Ainda está chuviscando... – ele murmurou aparentemente irritado. – Eu fui até a casa de sua mãe, só que não consigo falar com ela...

-Ela não está no escritório?

-Não...

-Eu tenho as chaves de casa, só que...

-Podemos ir até lá?

-Claro...

-Henry...

-Sim, vó. Casaco.

Durante a viagem, uma breve explicação sobre o sumiço de Roland.  
A ligação de sua mãe, e a estúpida tempestade que o fez esperar.  
Ah, e claro, o fato de que ela o tranquilizara garantindo a segurança de seu possível irmão mais novo.  
Ele gostava da ideia...

Robin estava ansioso.  
Henry não o culpava. Por um momento, ele também se sentiu ansioso, e então finalmente enfiou a mão no bolso e abriu a porta.  
E de certa forma, nem ele e nem Robin estavam preparados para a cena que veio a seguir.

_Aquela_ familiaridade...

Momentos antes da chegada de Zelena – a irmã maligna de sua mãe – as coisas eram exatamente assim nas manhãs em que ele ficava na mansão Mills. Exceto que Roland estava usando suas roupas, e elas pareciam bem longas nele, sorriu, ao vê-lo sentado em um banco alto, movendo os pés para frente e para trás, enquanto comia suas panquecas com um belo sorriso, Robin estava ao seu lado e ele viu os olhos azuis brilhando e Henry sorriu. Finalmente, eles viram a figura de Regina, usando uma saia preta com botas de salto que iam um pouco acima dos joelhos e uma camisa vinho, o cabelo bem arrumado.

Henry entendeu antes mesmo de perguntar, Robin foi até ali mais cedo, e como não os encontrou, ele foi até o escritório e depois até sua casa. Regina estava colocando suco para Roland e quando ela levantou a cabeça, por um momento confusa em encontrá-los ali sem ter ouvido a porta ser aberta ou sentir a presença deles, para depois franzir o cenho.  
Seu irmãozinho quem desceu do banco e saiu correndo para o pai.

-Papa!

-Ei grande homem! – Roland veio correndo para o pai e Robin o recebeu sem problemas, erguendo-o nos braços e sorrindo.

Henry os observou olhando um para o outro.  
Uma comunicação silenciosa e Roland parecia também atento a eles.

-Chegaram na hora... Sente-se, filho.

-Com certeza. – ele andou até ela cumprimentando-a com um beijo. Roland desceu dos braços do pai e os dois se sentaram para comer. Ele se serviu de suco e estava arrumando panquecas quando percebeu que ainda o olhavam.

Robin deu de ombros ainda olhando para Regina.

-Interrompi o café da manhã dele. – declarou ele.

-Então talvez queira se juntar a nós...

-Com certeza. – ele sorriu.

Regina observou-os antes de servir um copo de suco para Henry e Robin, e quando ela se sentou à mesa, sabia exatamente quem era o responsável pelo _mundo_ _de_ _sonhos_ em que fora colocada com Emma.  
Roland.  
Ele as guiou até lá... Guiou a si mesmo. Como conseguiu usar magia em um mundo fora de Storybrooke, ela não sabia, e o pensamento de que a nova geração era ainda mais poderosa lhe dava tanto medo quando um tipo de alívio. Sabia também quem era a pessoa que estava ferida no sótão...  
Era Marian.

Só que no momento... Ela não queria ter as possibilidades e preocupações na cabeça. Ao contrário.  
... Ela apenas queria aproveitar o tempo com sua família.

_**Floresta Encantada.**_

-Você parece irritada. – comentou Branca.

Regina parou diante do espelho e confessou olhando para o reflexo dela.

-Estou... um pouco chateada comigo mesma. – Branca não conseguiu evitar suas sobrancelhas de se levantarem. – E antes que pergunte porque, olhe para baixo.

-Regina...

-Eu me afastei do meu filho, dei a ele a possibilidade de ser feliz. Me deletando de suas memórias e dando a ele novas... Não consigo tirá-lo da cabeça, e quando estou com esse menino, lembro que não fiz apenas algo certo ou sinto, só que... Apenas _não_ dói tanto... então tentei enterrar a mim mesma dentro de alguma coisa, Branca. E é justamente uma criança, quem me ajuda... a...

-Sair?

-Algo do tipo. – ela sorriu sem humor. – E o pai dele, e juro que se você falar alguma coisa vou realmente te botar para dormir, Branca. Durante sua gravidez inteira.

-Eu não falei nada... – ela segurou uma risada.

-Mas pensou.

-Tudo bem, ele certamente incomoda você. Explique por que.

-Ele não me incomoda.

-Regina...

-Ele... – ela fechou os olhos, respirando pesado. – Sininho veio até mim, anos atrás... e ela me mostrou que posso ter a felicidade. Amor. E com isso, esquecer a vingança... contra você.

Branca ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Ela me levou em uma viagem até uma taverna... Com o pó de fada. Até minha alma gêmea.

-Você o viu? Robin Hood.

-Eu vi a tatuagem de leão.

-Então ele... Você...

-Acha que não considerei isso? – ela sorriu sem humor de novo, e escorou na sacada. Lembrando-se de sua quase queda até o chão que a levou até ele... e também a _tirou_ dele. Roland estava correndo em torno de seu pai, rindo e chamando seu nome para que o visse. – Acha que não... imaginei _todas_ as possibilidades?

E se ela tivesse escolhido-o? Teria uma vida com Robin.  
Não teria tomado a poção diante de sua mãe, que evitaria que engravidasse...  
E talvez, Roland seria...

-Regina...

Ela respirou fundo de novo.  
Aquela dor crescendo de novo.

-Só que... não faz diferença agora.

-Ei... – e recebeu seu olhar. – _Sempre_ fará diferença.

E devolveu o sorriso, as duas riram quando alguém abriu a porta sem cerimônias gritando:

-Gina! – ele veio correndo e assim como Robin, ela o recebeu com um abraço e erguendo-o nos braços.

Robin e dois de seus Homens, Will e John vinham com ele.  
E de novo, eles não deixaram de se surpreender ao vê-la com o garoto.  
Um lindo sorriso no rosto de ambos.

-Robin... – como ele ainda a encarava, ela não conseguiu evitar devolver o olhar.

-Regina. – Respondeu ele.

Okay...  
Eles estavam na Floresta Encantada há mais de três meses.  
E se ele continuasse a olhá-la desse jeito...  
Ah, sim... Ela descobriria durante a noite não é?  
Em seu encontro.

_**Dias Atuais. **_

A passos lentos, ele se aproximou da janela e ergueu a cabeça para a noite escura.  
Seus olhos tinham a mesma cor da noite. Respirou fundo. A cidade estava em silêncio e realmente sentira falta disso.

A chuva se fora, mas o céu continuava claro. Roland viu a si mesmo finalmente usando suas roupas de novo. Não que as de Henry não fossem quentes, mas era complicado caminhar com elas e tropeçar todas as vezes que dava um passo mais largo. Ele desceu a passos leves as escadas, até finalmente chegar à sala.  
Então ergueu a cabeça para o céu outra vez.  
Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.  
De novo.

-Obrigado mama... – e sorriu.

Então outros passos tiraram sua concentração da lua, e ele girou para encontrar Henry encarando-o de volta.

-Que foi?

-Nada...

-Por que está aqui sozinho, Roland? São três da manhã... – ele sussurrou.

-Não sei. – ele não conseguiu evitar sorrir de volta.

-Tudo bem?

-Aham. Estou contente. Você não está?

-Estou... e com sono. – Henry se aproximou parando ao seu lado e procurando algo diferente em seu campo de visão. Roland o observou enquanto bocejava. – Tá tudo bem mesmo?

-Tá sim...

-Você fez algum desejo especial?

-Uh... – ele se lembrou de pedir sorvete para amanhã. Então pensou que talvez poderia experimentar algum novo sabor antes do jantar... daí vinha o olhar de Regina e afastou o pensamento. – Talvez.

-Você precisa parar de pedir sorvete. – Henry riu, se arrependendo porque isso podia acordá-los.

-Desculpe... – ele fez seu típico olhar para longe, Henry sabia que estava corando.

-Tudo bem. – E angulou a cabeça de leve para fitá-lo. – Sabe... Uma vez, minha mãe me disse que eu teria mais família do que seria capaz de lidar. Eu comecei a entender isso... e gostei. Mesmo que alguns parentes sejam complicados.

-Regina? – ele assentiu.

-Acho que vale pra você também.

-Gosto de ter uma família porque antes era só papa e eu. Então é você... e Gina.

-E eu gosto de ter um irmão mais novo. – eles olharam de novo para o céu. A lua estava realmente incrível. – Uau...

-Henry...?

-Hm...?

-Isso não vai ser um sonho não é?

-O quê?

-Não quero que seja um sonho de novo. – Roland se lembrava das sensações de volta a Nova Iorque e aquela que se dizia sua mãe, e então Regina vinha salvá-lo, para ir embora de novo...

-Não vai. Fique tranquilo.

-Okay. – ele viu suas sobrancelhas se juntarem. – No que está pensando?

-No que a gente ia ser...

-Huh?

-Deixa pra lá. Que tal voltarmos a dormir?– ele bocejou. – Não está com sono?

-Tô sim. – Roland se espreguiçou bocejando, e também lhe causando o mesmo efeito. – O que vamos fazer amanhã?

-Vou te ensinar a lutar com espadas. O que você acha?

-Espadas de verdade!? – ele não conseguiu esconder a empolgação.

-De brinquedo... – falou Henry. – Por enquanto.

Seus olhos brilharam e ele balançou a cabeça efusivamente.

Seu sorriso voltou.  
Foi quando os dois giraram para _encontrá_-_la_ parada no meio da escada.  
Aquela expressão no rosto, usando seus pijamas com um hobby, e as mãos na cintura.

-Uh... mãe.

-O que estão fazendo de pé? – ela se aproximou dele, recebendo um par de olhos verdes e um par de olhos castanhos levemente arrependidos.

_Apenas_ levemente.

-Sem sono. – respondeu Henry.

-Achei que tinha dito que estava com sono...

-Roland.

-Opa. – ele levou as mãos a boca, e sua mãe maneou a cabeça de leve.

Um sorriso ameaçando aparecer tanto quanto ele iria rir mais tarde se ela não mantivesse a expressão dura no rosto.

-Tudo bem. Cama. Agora. Para os dois. – Regina não conseguiu evitar o sorriso dessa vez, principalmente quando eles subiram as escadas marchando dramaticamente e ela levou as mãos nas costas de ambos direcionando-os aos seus respectivos quartos.

-Tudo bem, não é legal quando seu irmão te dedura. – murmurou Henry indo direto para sua cama e se jogando na mesma.

-Pense que ele não está errado... – respondeu Regina dando um beijo em sua testa e cobrindo-o – Boa noite, filho.

-Boa noite mãe.

-Boa noite, Henry. – Roland falou indo por seu caminho.

-Boa noite, Roland... – ela sabia que não precisariam mais de cinco segundos e ele estava na "terra dos sonhos".

Sempre invejou sua habilidade de dormir tão rápido.  
Ela ajudou Roland a se deitar e o cobriu também.  
Quando ele estava quase coberto olhando-a de volta, ela depositou um beijo em sua testa.

-Bons sonhos, querido.

-Boa noite, mama... – Regina paralisou, e ela não foi a única.

Ele disse de forma tão natural, que...  
_"Acha que não... imaginei todas as possibilidades?"_

No corredor, Robin observou a cena ainda em silencio. Ela não o tinha visto.  
E depois de vários segundos de quietude, ele pensou que ou Roland teria finalmente adormecido ou Regina tinha se esquecido do próprio nome... ou ambos.

_-Roland, você sabe que eu não sou..._

_-Eu sei._

_-Só que eu..._

_-Eu sei também._

_-Roland..._

_-Você é a mama que conheci. Minha Rainha Favorita, Gina. – uma pausa – Você me salvou daquele macaco, e me ajudou a não ter medo de trovões, e também da Bruxa Verde de Oz que fingiu ser minha mama... E... eu não..._

_-Você...?_

_-Eu não conheci minha mama Marian, mas eu sei que ela me amava. Ela sempre será a minha mamãe, mas... eu conheço você. – ele quase podia vê-la levando seus cabelos para trás em um movimento de mãos, afastando-o da testa e ainda olhando-o com os olhos castanhos brilhando, enquanto Roland ficava encolhido e imóvel, com medo de sua reação ante a declaração dele. Robin não deixava de se surpreender com o próprio filho, e a conexão que ele e Regina criaram durante aquele ano perdido e que foi apenas se fortificando, finalmente mostrando a que veio. – E não queria outra pessoa para ser minha mama além de você. Henry tem você e Emma. Desculpe, talvez você não—_

_-Ei... me sinto honrada. – _ele ouviu uma risada baixa, Regina estaria a beira das lágrimas e sua voz era embargada. Orgulhosa. Feliz._ – Você foi o meu Herói... Aquele que me salvou na Floresta Encantada, Roland. Meu pequeno herói com covinhas._

_-E sem magia. – _ele declarou.

_-E sem magia. – _ela concordou._ – Você literalmente se tornou minha razão _também_..._

_-Razão?_

_-Pra seguir em frente. Mesmo que continuasse sentindo falta de Henry, você me trouxe... Esperança. Felicidade. E eu não poderia ficar mais contente... em ser pra você uma mãe. – _ele viu sua silhueta se levantar e abraçá-la pelo pescoço._ – Porque já o tenho como um filho._

_Ele ouviu um fungar.  
Finalmente, os dois se entregando as lágrimas. _

_-Amo você._

_-Também amo você, querido. Agora vamos... já está tarde. – _ela beijou sua testa de novo e o cobriu. Afastando-se devagar, continuou a observá-lo na cama e finalmente apagou a luz.

E assim como Henry, ele apenas precisou se virar para adormecer.  
Regina ficou parada observando sua silhueta, até sua respiração se tornar ritmada.  
Ela fechou os olhos e abraçou a si mesma com as mãos. Ainda conseguia sentir as lágrimas descendo por seu rosto, e não as impediu, ocultou e muito menos evitou o sorriso ao encontrá-la olhando para ele.

"_Eu sei, mas às vezes imagino se um dia, serei feliz como eu era quando éramos apenas você, eu, Robin Hood e Roland. Aquele sentimento... era o mais próximo que tive da felicidade. Quero voltar àquilo." _

-Ei... – ele sentiu seu abraço, circulando sua cintura devagar e seu rosto se afundando em sua nuca.

-Ei...

-Tudo bem?

-Sim... – ela girou segurando suas mãos. – Vamos voltar para a cama.

-Hm...

-Robin!

-Eu não disse nada. – e nem precisava. Seu sorriso significava tudo!

Ela riu baixo e ainda segurando sua mão, girou lhe dando um beijo. Ele desceu uma das mãos em sua cintura, e ela não soltou o aperto de seus dedos, sentiu o sorriso dele contra seus lábios. Sua família estava de volta... exatamente onde queria que estivesse. Ela se enganara quando pensou em tudo como apenas um final feliz.  
A verdade, é que queria que durasse... a eternidade.

**\- FIM - **


End file.
